Owls and Doves
by Sleepy Tiger
Summary: Stellt euch vor, plötzlich flattert ein Brief in euer Haus, in dem steht, dass ihr euer Kind besser auf Hogwarts schicken solltet. Wer erklärt EUCH nun diese fremde Welt, in die euer Kind da eintaucht? Schon mal was von den Muggelberatern gehört?
1. Kapitel 01

**Titel: Owls and Doves**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Autorin: **Sleepy Tiger

**Genre:** Humor? Drama vielleicht? Pädagogisch wertlos?

**Rating:** kindersicher

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © by J. K. Rowling

**Warnung/Info:** Es laufen EXTREM viele OCs herum. Beginnen tut es einige Wochen vor „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen" und läuft dann parallel zu diesem und den anderen Büchern weiter. Außerdem habe ich nur die englischen Bücher gelesen und musste mich für die deutschen Begriffe daher auf das Lexikon des Projektes „Harry Potter auf Deutsch" stützten. Das ist zu bewundern auf: www.harry-potter-auf-deutsch.de. Danke, dass es euch gibt.

**Kapitel 1 Ein neuer Kollege!**

Es war schlimmer als das letzte Mal.

Sehr viel schlimmer.

Diesmal hörte sie nichts außer einem lang gezogenen Pfeifen und sah alles nur noch verschwommen. Ihre kalten Hände zitterten und waren schweißnass. Mathilda „Tilly" Tremain hatte sich schon weit in ihren dick gepolsterten Chefsessel gelehnt, als sie das erste schwache Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn gespürt hatte. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass jede weitere Bewegung und vor allem jeder weitere Denkvorgang, die unvermeidlichen Kopfschmerzen nur noch schneller kommen lassen würde. Dann würde ihr schlecht werden und sie würde sich wieder in den Papierkorb übergeben müssen. Und dann würde sie nur noch ein jammernden Häufchen Elend sein, das weder Licht noch irgendein Geräusch ertragen konnte. Sie würde zusammengekrümmt unter dem Tisch liegen und beten, dass sie schnell sterben durfte.

Das letzte Mal, als sie so plötzlich Kopfschmerzen hatte, war vor vier Jahren gewesen, als sie gerade ihr letztes Lehrjahr in der _Beratungsstelle für Muggeleltern_ abgeschlossen hatte und kurz davor war, ihren Vertrag als ordentliche Beraterin zu unterzeichnen. Da war es ganz plötzlich passiert. Ohne große Diskussionen wurde die Abteilung einfach mit der _Abteilung für Erziehungs- und Beziehungsfragen mit Muggeln_ zusammengelegt. Sämtliche Mitarbeiter der kleinen Beratungsstelle hatte es damals kalt erwischt. Die Begründung war, dass diese Abteilung völlig unterbeschäftigt war und nur wichtige Mittel unnötig in Anspruch nehmen würde. Außerdem hatten beide Abteilungen doch eh denselben Aufgabenbereich. Was natürlich nicht stimmte, denn die erste Abteilung wurde eingerichtet, um den Muggeln beizustehen, die einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe zum Partner hatten und umgekehrt und die Beratungsstelle war dazu da gewesen, um reine Muggelfamilien die magische Welt zu erklären, deren Sprösslinge auf Hogwarts eingeschult wurden. Waren das wirklich keine zwei verschiedenen Bereiche in den Augen des Ministeriums gewesen?

Trotz der heftigen Ablehnung auf beiden Seiten, wurden beide Einrichtungen miteinander verschmolzen. Seitdem gab es die _Beratungsstelle für Kommunikations-, Erziehungs- und Beziehungsfragen mit Muggeln_, die gleich nach ihrer Geburt aus dem Ministerium entfernt und mitten in ein Muggelwohnort platziert wurde. Obendrein wurden fast alle Mitarbeiter der ehemaligen Erziehungs- und Beziehungsabteilung auf andere Behörden des Ministeriums verteilt und die übrig gebliebenen Berater bekamen deren Wust an Akten in die Hände gedrückt. Trotz der Zusammenlegung wurde weder das Etat noch die Anzahl der Mitarbeiter erhöht. Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass der Leiter der Beratungsstelle Theodor Rose in Vorruhestande geschickt wurde und Tilly frisch nach ihrer Lehre zu seiner Nachfolgerin ernannt wurde. Niemand hatte diese Entscheidung schwerer getroffen als Tilly selbst. Zumindest war sie die Einzige, der dabei so schlecht wurde, dass sie sich in den nächsten Papierkorb übergeben musste. So hatte sie sich ihre Karriere nun wirklich nicht erträumt.

Nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war und die ersten zaghaften Entscheidungen der neuen Leiterin getroffen wurden, nahm die neue Abteilung ihre Arbeit mit viel Elan auf. In den folgenden vier Jahren war Tilly nur im äußersten Notfall als Beraterin für verwirrte und verängstigte Muggeleltern tätig gewesen. Vielmehr war sie damit beschäftigt, zu sparen und jedes Jahr um eine Etaterhöhung oder wenigstens einen neuen Mitarbeiter vor dem Haushaltkomitee des Zauberministeriums zu kämpfen. Nicht einmal die Mittel um neue Berater auszubilden, wollte man ihr zugestehen, obwohl das so dringend nötig war! Jedoch hielt man ihr vor, dass sich kaum ein Schulabsolvent für die Arbeit eines „Muggelberaters" interessierte, was leider auch stimmte. Mit Sorge beobachtete sie das wachsende Desinteresse der Hogwartsschüler an dem Fach Muggelkunde, das nötig war, um sich überhaupt für eine Lehre bei ihr zu qualifizieren.

Bei der diesjährigen außerordentlichen Sitzung des Haushaltkomitees war sie erneut mit noch mehr Kampfgeist und noch besseren Argumenten angetreten. Wie durch ein Wunder blieb das übliche Streitgespräch aus und niemand zweifelte an der Bedeutung der Arbeit, die Tilly und ihre Mannschaft leisteten. Das Budget wurde zwar nicht erhöht, aber auch nicht weiter gekürzt. Man ließ sie zwar immer noch nicht ausbilden, aber das Komitee war so gnädig, ihr die Einstellung eines weiteren Mitarbeiters zu gewähren. Man würde ihr die Akten der passenden Kandidaten in nächster Zeit vorbeischicken.

Es kam genau eine Akte an.

Tilly wagte es nicht, noch einen Blick auf die Personalakte zu werfen, die vor ihr auf den überfüllten Tisch lag. Sie hätte fragen müssen, warum man schon passende Kandidaten zur Hand hatte. Sie hätte auf der Hut sein müssen, als man so zuvorkommend zu ihr gewesen war. Tilly schob die Akte mit spitzen Fingern von sich, damit sie ihren schweren pochenden Kopf auf die kühle Tischplatte legen konnte. Sie hätte auf den üblichen Streit mit dem Komitee bestehen sollen. Dann hätte sie wieder weniger Geld für die Abteilung, könnte immer noch niemanden ausbilden und müsste vielleicht auch noch alle Löhne kürzen, aber dann müsste sie nicht ausgerechnet _diesen Kerl_ einstellen.

Ob es mildernde Umstände für sie geben würde, wenn sie das Zauberministerium in Schutt und Asche legen würde? Sicher könnte man das verstehen. All der Stress und ihre Unerfahrenheit waren ihr einfach zuviel gewesen und haben sie zu dieser Kurzschlussaktion verleitet. Schließlich hatte sie diese chaotische neue Abteilung als kaum fertiger Lehrling übernommen. Tilly rollte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Nein, es würde nicht funktionieren. Sie würde nicht drum herumkommen. Sie mußte _ihn_ einstellen. Ein schüchternes Klopfen an ihrer Tür unterbrach dann ihre düsteren Gedanken und eine noch zartere Stimme fragte: „Tilly, störe ich dich?" Es war ihre Sekretärin Mary Blossom.

„Ja, ich sterbe gerade", murmelte Tilly zur Antwort und wußte bereits, dass ihre Sekretärin sie nicht gehört haben konnte.

„Ich will dich ja wirklich nicht stören, aber...", fuhr Mary zögernd fort, öffnete die Tür und sog erschrocken die Luft ein. Sofort eilte sie zu ihrer Chefin, die immer noch reglos mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch lag. „Tilly, was ist los?"

„Ich sterbe", wiederholte Tilly in der gleichen Lautstärke und wimmerte, als Marys kalte Hände sie an den Schultern wieder in eine aufrechte Position zogen.

„Was ist denn los?" wiederholte Mary besorgt und tastete ihre Chefin hektisch ab. „Hast du dir was getan? Ist dir eine Akte auf den Kopf gefallen?"

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen", erklärte Tilly und bemühte sich, etwas lauter zu sprechen, was sie gleich darauf bereute. Sie drückte sich ganz tief in ihren Sessel und presste die Handflächen auf die Augen, die aus ihrem Kopf zu fallen drohten.

Sofort zog Mary die Hände zurück und hielt etwas Abstand. Ganz, ganz leise fragte sie dann: „Ist es wieder diese Migräne?"

Als Tilly nickte, flüsterte ihre Sekretärin neben ihrem Ohr: „Willst du nicht doch lieber etwas dagegen einnehmen? Oder eben ins St. Mungo gehen?"

„Keine Medikamente", presste Tilly hervor und sah sich schnell nach dem Papierkorb um, „ich steh das schon durch."

„Aber du bist schon ganz grün um Gesicht", hauchte Mary besorgt und streckte wieder zaghaft die Hände nach ihrer Chefin aus. „Wie wäre es mit einem kalten Lappen? Willst du wirklich nichts einnehmen? Es tut doch nicht weh oder so. Ach, leg dich lieber hin...oder ist sitzen vielleicht besser? Hilft eigentlich Stehen? – Soll ich dir den Papierkorb holen?"

Tilly konnte trotz heftiger Schmerzen nicht umhin, über Marys wirren Gedankengängen zu lachen. Mary war eine sehr gewissenhafte und fleißige Sekretärin, die es als ihre oberste Aufgabe sah, ihrer jüngeren Chefin in allem beizustehen, selbst wenn sie nicht wußte, wie. Tilly war ihr unendlich dankbar dafür. Ihre ersten Tage als Leiterin der Beratungsstelle hätte sie ohne die mütterliche Fürsorge und das unbedingte Vertrauen der zierliche blondgelockte Frau mit den großen braunen Augen und den Hang zu gerüschten und pastellfarbenen Blusen und Kleidern erst gar nicht überstanden. Mary Blossom wäre naiv und dumm, hatte jemand gespottet. Tilly nannte das Mut und Loyalität.

„Tilly, wir brauchen wieder neue Schreibfedern", bemerkte eine verärgerte weibliche Stimme, „dieses billige Zeug bricht ständig ab. Wir sollten lieber diese Kugelschreiber benutzen."

Kurz darauf erschien in der bereits offenen Tür eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Frau Anfang 30 mit hüftlangen schwarzen Haaren und einem Teint wie frischgefallener Schnee, der durch die eisblauen Augen und die rubinrot geschminkten Lippen eine Dramatik à la Schneewittchen entfaltete. Diese Märchenprinzessin jedoch trug keine fließende Kleider oder eine neckische gelbe Schleife im Haar, sondern einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, einen schwarzen Bleistiftrock, schwarze Seidenstrümpfe und hohe – sehr hohe – schwarze Lackpumps. Sie war im Begriff, wieder etwas zu sagen, als Mary warnend den Finger vor den zugespitzten Mund hielt und verschwörerisch „Psssst" machte. Philippa Moore, das Schneewittchen in schwarz, betrachtete stirnrunzelnd die Szene vor sich und gab ein entnervtes Schnauben von sich. „Hast du schon wieder diese Migräne?"

Tilly und Mary nickten gleichzeitig. Mit forschen Schritten näherte sich Philippa Tillys Arbeitstisch und sah ihre junge Chefin aus schmalen Augen an. „Dann nimm endlich was dagegen."

Tilly schüttelte elendig den Kopf. „Nein, ich will nicht…so schlimm ist es noch nicht..."

„Unsinn!" zischte Philippa und tippte nicht gerade sanft mit ihrem Zauberstab fünf Mal auf Tillys Stirn und schlug danach damit drei Mal auf ihren Hinterkopf. Während Tilly sie vorwurfsvoll und geradezu entrüstet ansah, zündete sie sich mit dem Zauberstab im nächsten Moment eine Zigarette an. „Besser?"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du eine Heilerausbildung in St. Mungo gemacht hast? Ich kriege von deiner Behandlung immer blaue Flecken", beschwerte sich Tilly, während sie sich ihre Stirn rieb.

„Dann nimm was dagegen", fauchte Philippa und tat einen langen Zug. „Wenn nicht, bekommst du nächstes Mal mehr als nur blaue Flecken, verstanden?"

„Phili! Also wirklich!" empörte sich Mary und sprach immer noch mit gedämpfter Lautstärke, „sei ein wenig sanfter zu Tilly. Du weißt doch, wie schlecht es ihr dabei geht."

Philippas strenger und kühler Blick änderte sich um keinen Deut und schließlich lächelte sie Mary herablassend an, die sich wiederum davon nicht beeindrucken ließ und die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkte, um ihre Konfrontationsbereitschaft zu demonstrieren. Philippa blies langsam den grauen Rauch aus und wandte sich, ohne Mary noch einmal anzusehen, wieder Tilly zu. Sehr sanft fragte sie dann: „Warum hast du wieder diese Migräne? Was ist denn diesmal passiert?"

„_Er_ ist passiert", erwiderte Tilly und tippte auf die aufgeschlagene Personalakte vor ihr. Während Philippa einen neugierigen Blick darauf warf und den Namen „Kaine Raithford" laut las, sagte Mary: „Deswegen bin ich ja eigentlich hier, Tilly. Wegen...wegen dem da." Dabei deutete sie angewidert auf die Akte.

„Warum?" fragte Tilly erstaunt.

„Musst du ihn wirklich einstellen?" fragte Mary und rang beinah verzweifelt ihre Hände.

„Ich fürchte ja", seufzte Tilly düster. Dann zeigte sie ihr die Unterschrift und Siegel auf den Begleitbrief. „Von Fugdes persönlich. Wir haben keine Chance auf Widerspruch, wenn wir unser Budget nicht noch weiter gekürzt sehen wollen."

„Das ist so gemein", wimmerte Mary herzerweichend, „warum haben die es immer auf uns abgesehen?"

„Ach Mary, es wird bestimmt nur halb so schlimm", versuchte Tilly ihre Sekretärin zu beruhigen. „Vielleicht hört er ja nach einer Woche wieder auf und wir bekommen einen neuen Kandidaten zugeschoben."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" fragte Philippa ohne von der Akte aufzusehen, in der sie nun mit hochinteressierter Miene blätterte. „Kaine Raithford war in Slytherin? Da war der Übervater Raithford bestimmt sehr begeistert."

„Er ist fies!" jammerte Mary weiter, ohne auf Philippas Überraschung einzugehen, und tupfte sich mit einem weißen Spitzentaschentuch die Augen trocken. „Er ist wirklich sehr fies!"

„Ich weiß", seufzte Tilly kaum hörbar. „Ich weiß."

„Aber wenigstens ist er jünger als du, Tilly", bemerkte Philippa grinsend, während sie die Asche von ihrem Glimmstängel wegschnippte. „Jetzt hast du endlich einen Angestellten, der dir nicht ständig sagt, was du als Chefin zu tun hast."

„Das tut ihr doch auch nicht", erwiderte Tilly trocken.

„Er hat mir die Haare mal blau gefärbt", unterbrach Mary die Beiden weinend, „und er wollte mir nicht verraten, wie man das rückgängig macht. Dabei war ich viel älter als er. Er hatte überhaupt keinen Respekt vor mir gehabt! Überhaupt vor niemanden hat er Respekt!"

„Könnte lustig werden", meinte Philippa nur noch und schenkte Tilly ein Lächeln, bei dem es ihr kalt über den Rücken lief.

„Nein, das wird es nicht!" schluchzte Mary, „er wird mir wieder die Haare blau färben! Das will ich nicht!"

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, färbe ich sie blau", entgegnete Philippa gelangweilt und sah Mary dabei vielsagend auf den Unterkörper. Tilly legte sich die Hände auf die Ohren und sah Philippa vorwurfsvoll an, während Mary der Mund offen stehen blieb. Schließlich hüpfte sie einen Schritt vor Philippa zurück und quiekte schrill: „Philippa!"

„Was ist das denn für eine konspirative Versammlung, meine Damen?" fragte eine lachende Männerstimme hinter den beiden Frauen. Nach einigen schnellen Schritten stand schon die zu der Stimme gehörende Person vor Tillys Tisch. Es war ein schmaler, junger Mann mit braunen Pferdezopf und Augen und einem ewigen spitzbübischen Grinsen, der Philippa trotz ihrer mörderisch hohen Schuhe um eine Kopflänge überragte, namens Trevor MacMallister.

„Tilly hatte wieder Migräne", berichtete Mary ernst und bedachte Philippa mit einem misstrauischen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel, „wegen unserem neuen Kollegen."

„Oh", machte Trevor und runzelte besorgt die hohe glatte Stirn, „hast du dich wieder in den Papierkorb übergeben."

„Dank Philippas Behandlung nicht", antwortete Tilly schieflächelnd.

„Dann solltest du dir für die nächsten Tage die Haare in die Stirn kämmen", riet Trevor glucksend, „Philis Methoden sind ziemlich..." Noch ehe er zuende sprechen konnte, bohrte seine Kollegin ihren Zauberstaub bedrohlich fest in seine Wange. Mit einem nervösen Lachen beendete er dann seinen Satz. „...sie sind ziemlich effektiv."

„Warum bist du denn überhaupt hier?" wollte Philippa wissen und blies ihm Rauch ins Gesicht. „Solltest du nicht im Archiv sein?"

Trevor wagte es nicht, sich mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht zu wedeln, sondern hustete nur sehr verhalten. Ihr Zauberstab hatte schließlich einen gewaltigen Eindruck in seiner Wange hinterlassen. „Ich wollte Tilly fragen, ob wir einige alte Akten nicht so langsam ins Generalarchiv des Ministeriums überführen sollten, denn so langsam platzt unser eigenes Archiv aus allen Nähten."

„Mist, das habe ich ja ganz vergessen!" knurrte Tilly und rieb sich wieder die Stirn. „Wir müssen noch die alten Aktenbestände noch nach den neuen Richtlinien beschriften und sortieren, ehe wir sie ins Generalarchiv schicken, sonst bringen die mich um."

„Warum denn das?" wollte Philippa wissen, „macht das nicht das Generalarchiv selbst?"

„Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die an der kurzen Leine gehalten werden", erwiderte Tilly und erhob sich schwerfällig. „Lass uns mal die Akten durchsehen, die weg können, Trevor." Zu den beiden Frauen gewandt sagte sie: „Mädels, vertrag euch und wenn Ellery aus seiner Mittagspause zurückkommt, kann ihm eine von euch das Generalarchiv zeigen? Er war dort noch nie. - Und erkundigt euch mal nebenbei, wann die dort neue Akten aufnehmen können."

Mary nickte ernst, während Philippa spöttisch salutierte. Tilly war schon fast aus der Tür hinaus, als sie sich wieder nach ihnen umdrehte. „Wo ist Ellery überhaupt? Ich habe ihn seit heute morgen nicht mehr gesehen."

„Er holt Donughts", erklärte Philippa mit einem feinen Lächeln, ehe sie wieder einen langen Zug von ihrer Zigarette nahm. Tilly reagierte nicht sofort, sondern wunderte sich wieder einmal, wie ihre Angestellte es immer schaffte, in einer so einfachen Auskunft soviel von ihrer sadistischen Seele zu offenbaren. Wohin hatte sie den armen Ellery bloß wieder hingeschickt? Letztes Mal, als sie Eiswürfel haben wollte, mußte er sich bis zum Nordpol apparieren. Tilly wagte es nicht, danach zu fragen und vertraute einfach darauf, dass Philippa den Jungen im Grunde sehr mochte und niemals einer ernsten Gefahr aussetzen würde.

Philippa hatte nämlich die absonderliche Neigung, jüngere Männer mit einer nahezu beängstigenden Begeisterung zu drangsalieren. In diesem Sommer hieß ihr Lieblingsopfer Ellery Sommer, ein wirklich liebenswerter Junge von gerade 17 Jahren mit kurz getrimmten blonden Haaren und großen grauen Augen, der aus Schottland stammte und bald sein siebtes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts antreten würde. Er war laut seinen Zeugnissen kein hervorragender Schüler, aber er spielte Quidditch und dem Empfehlungsschreiben von seiner Hauslehrerin Professor Sprout nach war er ein engagierter und anständiger Junge. Ein richtiger „Teamplayer", wie die Muggel sagen würden.

Vor einem Jahr hatte er mit Tilly Kontakt aufgenommen und nachgefragt, ob er bei ihr ein Praktikum absolvieren könnte. Tilly, die bis dahin die Wörter „Praktikum" und „Praktikant" noch nie gehört hatte, wollte ablehnen, da sie noch nicht einmal einen Hauselfen bezahlen könnte. Aber als er ihr erklärte, dass er dann so etwas wie eine kostenlose Bürohilfe wäre, hatte sie sofort zugestimmt. Als sie ihn dann Philippa als seine Betreuerin vorgestellt hatte, hatte sie schon Gewissensbisse, dass er keinen Lohn erhielt.

Tilly nickte langsam und sagte nach einer Sekunde des tiefen Nachdenkens: „Wenn er zurückkommt, könnt ihr ihn nach Hause schicken. Ich glaube, er wird dann genug für heute getan haben."

Dann folgte sie im Laufschritt Trevor durch das Gemeinschaftsbüro der Berater in das Archiv. Das Archiv nahm den größten Raum ein, was eigentlich nicht nötig wäre, wenn man hier für etwas mehr Ordnung schaffen würde. Es war ein wirklich unzumutbar, wie sich die Kisten mit den Akten und losen Blättern bis unter die Decke stapelten, während andere Mappen und Schachteln kreuz und quer in den verstaubten Regalen lagen. Nach der Zusammenlegung der Abteilungen hatte Tilly den hinteren Teil des Archivs wegen der Unordnung nie wieder gesehen. Als Auszubildende wurde sie schon mal dazu verdonnert, hier zu für Ordnung zu schaffen, aber dann wurde sie immer woanders gebraucht. Als neue Leiterin hatte sie nie Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Mary litt unter einer chronischen Stauballergie und Philippa...war eben Philippa. Nur Trevor hatte sich diesem Chaos erbarmt und arbeitete sich unbeirrt und fröhlich trotz seiner zeitraubenden Beratertätigkeit durch den Aktenberg.

Während Trevor nun durch sein Reich mit sicheren Schritten bewegte, um die in Frage kommenden Akten zu holen, blieb Tilly sicherheitshalber an dem kleinen Arbeitstisch stehen, den Trevor sich gleich neben der Eingangstür hingestellt hatte. Außer den üblichen Pergamentrollen, Federn und Tintenfass stand heute auch eine halbangefangene Mahlzeit in einer Aluschale darauf. Neugierig sah sich Tilly das an. „Trevor, was isst du da schon wieder?"

„Die Muggel nennen das Schweinefleisch Chopsuey", antwortete der junge Mann aus irgendeiner hinteren Ecke des Raumes, „es kommt angeblich aus China, aber ich habe das dort noch nie gegessen."

„Dann solltest du es vielleicht auch _hier_ nicht essen", meinte Tilly argwöhnisch.

„Egal woher das kommt, es schmeckt gut. Darauf kommt es doch an", entgegnete Trevor fröhlich und kam endlich mit einem Arm voller vergilbter Akten hervor. Er legte sie vorsichtig auf eine Kiste, die unweit seines Tisches stand. Dann schaufelte er sich eine Gabel voll Reis und diesem Schweinefleisch Chopsuey in den Mund. Noch während er kaute hielt er seiner Chefin die Schale entgegen.

„Der Hut hätte dich in Gryffindor stecken sollen", murmelte sie, als sie ein Stück Fleisch herausfischte und vorsichtig in den Mund steckte.

„Er hat schon ganz richtig gehandelt. Hufflepuff war toll", grinste Trevor, „ich bin nur bei Essen so mutig. – Ist gut, nicht?""

Tilly kaute und kaute und nickte dann langsam. „Ja, nicht schlecht."

„Gehen wir doch für unser nächstes Weihnachtsessen doch zum Chinesen!"

Tilly schüttelte den Kopf „Nein."

„Dann zum Italiener?"

„Nein."

„Griechen?"

„Nein."

„Fish and Chips?"

„Das passt schon eher ins Budget."

Trevor verzog das Gesicht. „Im Ernst? Wird es wieder so eng?"

„Das Ministerium liebt uns eben sehr", erwiderte Tilly und ihr Sarkasmus biss sich durch Trevors besorgte Miene. Grinsend hielt er ihr eine prallgefüllte Papiertüte hin, die am Boden von ihrem öligen Inhalt schon ganz durchsichtig war. „Komm, ich lad dich auf ein paar Krabbenchips ein."

Tilly probierte etwas von dem Reis, während sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er die Tüte aufriss und die großen weißen Krabbenchips appetitlich anrichtete. Plötzlich fragte er: „Wirst du ihn wirklich einstellen?"

Da es heute nur ein Thema in Büro zu geben schien, war es nicht schwierig, sich zu überlegen, wen Trevor meinte. Tilly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"

Der junge Berater nuckelte langsam an einem Chip herum und bedachte seine Chefin mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Anscheinend nicht. Der Junge wird dir richtige Kopfschmerzen bereiten."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Tilly und biss herzhaft in einen Chip hinein. „Aber vielleicht hat er sich ja geändert über die Jahre. Er kann ja nicht immer so ein Ekel bleiben."

Trevor antwortete mit einem tiefen warmen Lachen und in seinen Augen glitzerte so etwas wie Schalk und eine gehörige Portion Weisheit, die Tilly trotz des Altersunterschied von nur drei Jahren nicht verstand.

„Sein Einstellungsgespräch ist in vier Stunde", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die Wanduhr. „Dann werden wir ja sehen, wie Kaine Raithford so ist."

Trevor hob skeptisch die Brauen. „Ein Bewerbungsgespräch um diese Uhrzeit? Ist es nicht etwas zu spät?"

„Wenn ich ihn für den frühen Mittag hierher bestellt hätte, dann wäre der reiche Bubi nie im Leben pünktlich hier gewesen."

„Wenn du so denkst, dann würde ich sagen, dass selbst der späte Nachmittag für so einen Kerl immer noch zu früh ist."

Trevor sollte Recht behalten.

Natürlich kam Kaine Raithford trotz Tillys Rücksichtsnahme nicht pünktlich. Das wäre auch zuviel erwartet gewesen. Es war schon 21 Uhr, als Tilly die Berichte ihrer Angestellten durchsah, korrigierte und abstempelte. Es machte ihr nichts aus, länger im Büro zu bleiben, da sie gleich darüber wohnte. Die Miete war vernünftig und sie war unter Muggeln. Schließlich war sie Beraterin für Muggel, die mit der magischen Welt in Kontakt gekommen waren oder noch kommen mussten, und mußte daher die Welt auch aus Augen eines Muggels betrachten. Wo konnte man das besser lernen als hier, wo so viele Muggel einem alles vormachten und einer verwirrten „Touristin" bereitwillig aufklärten? Die Bereitschaft, sich auf die Muggelwelt einzulassen, war essentiell für ihren Beruf. Tilly bezweifelte, dass Kaine Raithford sie besaß.

Sie erinnerte sich gut an ihn, da sie als Vertrauensschülerin von Hufflepuff viele Eskapaden des jungen Raithfords selbst aufgedeckt hatte. Es war nicht besonders schwer gewesen, da er sich nie viel Mühe gegeben hatte, sie zu verstecken. Obendrein hatte es ihm nie etwas ausgemacht, von ihr bestraft zu werden, denn er verstand es bravourös, seinen Hauslehrer auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Slytherin, dieses unheilige Schlangennest...

Aber diesmal würde Tilly dafür sorgen, dass er keine ihrer Anweisungen ignorieren konnte. Schließlich hatte sie verdammt noch mal wichtigeres zu tun, als sich um so einen verzogenen reichen Bengel zu kümmern, der er bewiesenermaßen war. Während die anderen Raithford-Geschwister geradezu verbissen für die Gerechtigkeit und gegen die Reste der dunklen Mächte kämpften, pflegte Kaine ein eher dekadentes Leben. In Hogwarts scharrten sich die Mädchen aller Häuser um ihn und er nahm sich jedes, das er wollte. Nach seinem bemerkenswert guten Abschluss begann er das nie versiegende Familienvermögen mit beiden Händen auszugeben und lehnte jeden Posten ab, der ihm angeboten wurde. Es war ihm schlichtweg gleichgültig, ob sein allmächtiger Vater wütend war oder ob sich seine berühmten Geschwister seiner schämten. Auch kümmerten ihn die Gerüchte, dass er eine gefährliche Neigung zur dunklen Seite zeigte, nicht besonders. Er schien es geradezu zu genießen, immer aus der Nockturngasse zu springen, um die Gerüchteküche noch mehr zum Brodeln zu bringen. An manchen Tagen füllten seine Skandale sämtliche Seiten des Gesellschaftsteils im Tagespropheten. Kaine Raithford galt bis heute als Paradebeispiel für verschwendetes Talent.

Just in diesem Moment sprang die büroeigene Alarmanlage an. Nach dem drei warnenden, aber sehr wohlklingend angeordneten Glockentönen verkündete eine fröhliche und angenehme Frauenstimme: „Achtung, Eindringling in der Wohnung." Dann folgten wieder die drei Glockenschläge, nur diesmal in umgekehrter Reihenfolge und die Stimme sagte im selben Ton: „Ende der Durchsage. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Tilly sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen von ihrem gemütlichen Chefsessel und mit einer ausholenden Bewegung mit dem Zauberstaub, flogen alle offene Akten wieder in ihre Schränke, die sich sofort selbst abschlossen. Noch ehe die letzte Schublade sich geschlossen hatte, hatte sich Tilly in ihre Wohnung apparriert. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ein Eindringling in ihrer Wohnung! Gut, dass sie die Alarmanlage auch mit ihrer Wohnung verknüpft hatte. Wenn das nun so ein Muggeleinbrecher war, die laut den Zeitungen immer alles stahlen. Es hätte entsetzliche Konsequenzen für Tilly gehabt.

Als allein stehende Hexe in einem dicht besiedelten Muggelgebiet zu leben, barg auch Risiken, wenn man nicht auf Annehmlichkeiten der magischen Welt verzichten wollte. Die Muggel würde der Schlag treffen, wenn sie die Küche betreten würden, in dem sich gerade auf Tillys Anordnung das Geschirr selbst wusch und der Brotteig für den nächsten Morgen selbst knetete. Nicht auszudenken, was alles passieren würde!

Daher war ihre erste Handlung, sämtliche Aktivitäten in der Küche zu stoppen, ehe sie sich auf leisen Sohlen und mit gezücktem Zauberstaub durch ihre dunkle Wohnung schlich. Vorsichtig drückte sie sich an die Wände, um mit der herrschenden Finsternis zu verschmelzen und blickte immer angestrengt in die Räume, um nach verdächtigen Bewegungen Ausschau zu halten, während sie gleichzeitig konzentriert lauschte. Im Wohnzimmer war alles ruhig. Die Küche lag auch im völligen Schweigen. Ebenso das kleine Bad und die noch kleinere Besenkammer. Aber dann…Tilly sträubten sich sämtliche Haare im Nacken, als sie ein leises Lachen aus ihrem Schlafzimmer hörte. Wie erstarrt presste sie sich gegen die Wand neben der Schlafzimmertür und drückte mit allergrößter Vorsicht ihr Ohr gegen die Tür. Den Geräuschen zu urteilen, war es nur ein Muggel. Nun gut, damit würde sie fertig werden. Am besten überraschte sie ihn, sprach den Lähmungszauber, apparierte mit ihm nach draußen und wandte den Gedächtniszauber an. Und während er sich erholte, war sie bereits wieder weg und er würde sich an rein gar nichts erinnern. Das klang gut.

Tillys Griff um ihren Zauberstab wurde fester und sie atmete tief ein, ehe sie fest entschlossen die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufriss. Aber statt eines Muggeleinbrechers stand sie einem Eindringling ganz anderer Art gegenüber. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wen sie da sah. Kaine Raithford, dieser kleiner, mieser, verzogener, reicher Bengel stand inmitten ihres Schlafzimmers und stocherte grinsend mit seinem Zauberstab in der Schublade herum, in der sie ihre Unterwäsche aufbewahrte. Statt des Zauberspruchs, platzten aus ihr daher ganz andere Worte heraus, die wie ein Donner klangen, der unweigerlich dem Blitz folgte. „Was bei Merlins Zehennägeln tust du denn hier?"

Kaine Raithford schien überhaupt nicht überrascht zu sein. Es war, als hätte er von ihrer Anwesenheit schon sehr länger gewusst und nur auf sie gewartet. Sein Blick verweilte zu ihrem Ärger noch eine ganze Weile auf ihrer Unterwäsche, ehe er sich langsam zu ihr wandte. „Guten Abend, meine Schöne. Mein Name ist Kaine Raithford. Ich bin hier, um mit deiner Mutter zu sprechen."

„Was wollen Sie von meiner Mutter?" fragte Tilly stirnrunzelnd und räusperte sich, weil ihre Stimme infolge des Schocks immer noch sehr schrill klang.

„Ich habe heute ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei ihr", unterrichtete er sie in einem Tonfall, als spräche er mit einer Vierjährigen. „Lauf und sag ihr Bescheid, dass ich da bin."

Tillys Brauen wanderten in die Höhe und hatte sich wieder weitgehend unter Kontrolle, als sie antwortete: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das haben, Mr. Raithford. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass wir beide einen Termin hatten, der für 16 Uhr vereinbart gewesen war. Der Treffpunkt war überdies im Büro zwei Stockwerke tiefer und nicht im meinem Schlafzimmer."

Nun war es an Kaine die Brauen zu heben.

„Ich bin Mathilda Tremain", klärte sie ihn dann auf.

„Oh", machte er nur und seine überraschte Miene glitt beinahe nahtlos in ein freundliches und einnehmendes Lächeln. „Welch angenehme Überraschung. Hätte ich das geahnt, hätte ich mich nichts auf der Welt von unserem gemeinsamen Treffen aufhalten lassen."

„Wie auch immer", seufzte sie, „da Sie nun mal hier sind, können wir uns eben schnell hinter uns bringen."

„Wollen wir das nicht lieber auf morgen verschieben?" fragte er besorgt, „Sie sehen so müde aus, Miss Tremain. Eigentlich bin nur noch zu so später Stunde hier, um mich zu entschuldigen und um unseren Termin zu verschieben."

„Auf keinen Fall. Festsitzende Pflaster zieht man am besten schnell ab", erwiderte sie brummig.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er amüsiert.

„Folgen Sie mir einfach ins Wohnzimmer", seufzte sie nur und ging den Flur hinunter, ohne auf seine Verbeugung zu achten.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, entzündeten sich die Kerzen und der Kamin auf ihr Fingerschnippen hin. Die flauschige Decke in Altrose entfalteten sich und drapierte sich einladend auf ihren Lesesessel, der vor dem Kamin stand, während ein kleiner Hocker sich knurrend und quietschend durch den Raum kämpfte, nur um vor dem Sessel zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ein Beistelltisch trippelte auf seinen drei Holzbeinen näher an die Armlehne, damit Tilly ihren Zauberstab auf ihn legen konnte. Aber sie legte ihn nicht sofort nieder, sondern zeigte mit ihm in Richtung Haustür und befahl müde: „Accio Personalakte Kaine Raithford."

Ehe sie sich setzte, bot ihrem Gast den anderen Ledersessel an, der sofort aus einer anderen Ecke herangerutscht kam. Dann deutete sie mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung Küche und beschrieb damit in der Luft eine komplizierte Figur, die sie sich von Mary abgesehen hatte. Kurz darauf schwebte ein Tablett mit einer dampfenden Kanne Tee, zwei Tassen, Zuckerdose und Milchkännchen ins Wohnzimmer. Während Tilly ihrem Gast einschenkte, traf auch schon die Akte aus dem Büro ein. Als sie sich endlich zurechtgesetzt hatte, die Akte auf den Schoß hatte und aufsah, um das längst fällige Bewerbungsgespräch zu führen, bemerkte sie, wie Kaine Raithfords schwarze Augen sie einer seltsam kühlen Musterung unterzogen. Sie war deswegen keineswegs verunsichert, sondern eher verärgert über seine offensichtliche Unhöflichkeit ihr gegenüber. Das war wirklich kein guter Start für Kaine Raithford. Dennoch. Mit dem Rest Freundlichkeit, die ihr nach dem Schock über sein plötzliches Auftauchen übriggeblieben war, fragte sie: „Ist etwas, Mr. Raithford?"

Es war kaum zu erkennen gewesen, aber er war aus seiner intensiven Betrachtung aufgeschreckt. Außerdem behielt seine Stimme zwar den charmanten und freundlichen Ton bei, aber seine Augen sahen sie derart scharf an, als würde er sie sezieren wollen. „Kennen wir uns nicht von irgendwoher?"

„Tatsächlich kennen wir uns von Hogwarts", erwiderte Tilly lächelnd, „es wunderte mich allerdings, dass Sie mich nicht erkennen."

„Nun ja", lachte er verlegen und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen, „mit der Zeit wurde es auch für mich schwer, jedes noch so liebreizende Gesicht in Gedächtnis zu behalten. Ich bedaure es natürlich, aber wissen Sie, es waren so viele."

Zu seiner endlosen Überraschung begann sie zu lächeln und es verwirrte ihn, so etwas wie Ironie in ihrer Miene zu erkennen. Obendrein wurde ihre Antwort von einem fröhlichen Kichern begleitet: „So oft wie ich dich nachts auf den Gängen und am schwarzen See erwischt habe, ist es kein Wunder, dass du mich vergessen hast, Raithford. Ich darf doch duzen, oder?"

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte er langsam und seine Augen wurden ein wenig schmaler. „Hufflepuff, stimmt's?"

Tilly nickte bedächtig. „Da wir das geklärt haben, können ja mit unserem Gespräch beginnen, Raithford."

„Ich sehe, du bist immer noch so gradlinig wie damals", bemerkte er mit einem geradezu beleidigend gönnerhaften Unterton. Es schien, als habe er sich von seiner Überraschung wieder erholt. „Aber das liebe ich an Frauen. Kommen wir zur Sache. - Dürfte ich bitte anfangen?"

Sie sah ihn zwar erstaunt an, hatte aber nichts dagegen. „Hast du etwas auf dem Herzen, Raithford?"

„In der Tat", begann er und machte eine in Tillys Augen unnötige dramatische Pause. „Ich will diese Stelle nicht."

Sie sank in ihren Sessel zurück und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd und schweigend an, was er als Zeichen deutete, fortzufahren. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hat mein Vater, Zachary Raithford, diese Anstellung für mich arrangiert. Er findet es wichtig, dass ein Mann in meinem Alter arbeiten muss, um wahre Selbstachtung zu erfahren." Kaine unterbrach sich hier mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Ich bin natürlich nicht einer Meinung mit ihm, aber mein alter Herr wird keine Ruhe geben, bis schwarz auf weiß steht, dass ich eine ordentliche Anstellung habe. Daher..." Wieder hielt er inne und schenkte Tilly diesmal ein verführerisches Lächeln, das er gekonnt mit einem Hauch aristokratischer Arroganz verknüpfte. „...möchte ich dir einen Handel vorschlagen."

Völlig sprachlos hatte sie ihm bisher gelauscht und ihre Brauen waren dabei immer mehr in die Höhe gewandert. „Was für einen Handel?"

„Du bestätigst du meinem Vater, dass ich hier arbeite", erklärte Kaine, „dafür kannst du meinen Lohn behalten und damit tun, was du für richtig hältst. Außerdem werde ich dir und deinen Leuten nicht im Weg stehen und mich aus diesem Büro fernhalten."

„Bitte was?"

„Es wäre aber sehr freundlich, wenn man mich benachrichtigt, falls es Kontrollbesuche des Ministeriums geben sollte", fuhr er unbekümmert fort und betrachtete dabei kritisch seine perfekt manikürten Nägel, „ich werde dann selbstverständlich anwesend sein und dir die Verlegenheit zu ersparen, dir Entschuldigungen für meine Abwesenheit ausdenken zu müssen. Soviel von Gemeinschaft verstehe ich dann doch noch." Wieder machte er eine kurze Pause, um ihr mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln tief in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Stimme wurde um einige Nuancen tiefer und klang samtig und gefährlich einschmeichelnd. „Es sei denn, es macht dir nichts aus. Aber ich werde mich selbstverständlich ganz nach dir richten."

„Das soll heißen, du wirst nur zum Schein hier sein?" fragte sie ungläubig, „und du erwartest, dass ich mich dafür verbürge?"

Kaine sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Herablassung an. „Wir wissen doch beide, dass ich nicht freiwillig hier bin und dass du mich niemals freiwillig eingestellt hättest. Also, warum helfen wir uns nicht einander?"

„Es stimmt, daß ich dich nicht eingestellt hätte, aber es ist nun dazu gekommen und wir müssen das Beste daraus machen", erwiderte Tilly ruhig.

Kaine lächelte sie charmant an. „Exakt meine Meinung." Spöttisch deutete er eine Verbeugung an. „Dann wünsche ich dir eine geruhsame Nacht."

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig", sagte Tilly so ruhig, wie sie nur konnte. Sie hatte ihre Finger ineinander verschlungen, um nicht nach ihren Zauberstab zu greifen. Dieser kleine arrogante Dreckskerl hatte sich um keinen Deut verändert!

„Ich denke doch", erwiderte Kaine immer noch mit diesem kleinen spöttischen Lächeln.

„Du weißt noch nicht, wann die Arbeitszeiten sind", erinnerte sie ihn und bemühte, tief ein- und auszuatmen, „oder welchen Tisch du bekommst. Ganz zu schweigen von der Kleiderordnung, die hier herrscht. Oder was noch wichtiger ist, wer dein Ausbilder sein wird, denn so wie es aussieht, hast du vom Beraterberuf keinerlei Ahnung."

„Wozu?" fragte er lachend, „ich werde ja doch nicht hier sein."

„Doch, du wirst", bekräftigte Tilly entschlossen, „wir sind unterbesetzt und da ich nehme jeden, den mir das Ministerium zugesteht. – Selbst dich, Kaine Raithford."

„Wie willst du mich dazu bringen, für dich zu arbeiten?" fragte er mit einem herablassenden Lächeln. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen glitzerten selbst dann noch wie Edelsteine, als er sie herausfordernd unter halbgesenkten Lidern ansah. „Wie willst du mich dazu bringen, jeden Tag hierher zukommen? Willst du mich mit einem der unverzeihlichen Sprüchen belegen? – Oh, ich vergaß, so etwas ist ja verboten in dieser Abteilung. - Mein Fehler."

Tillys Brauen zuckten unter der Anstrengung, sich zurückzuhalten. Sie schloss die Augen und zählte angestrengt bis 10. Als sie wieder dieses eklig triumphierende Grinsen sah, konnte sie nicht umhin doch mit den Zähnen zu fletschen. „Nein, ich mach es wie die Muggel. Wenn du nicht kommst, zerquetsche ich dir einfach die Eier."

**Ende des 1. Kapitels**

Schlussbemerkungen:

Zur Einstimmung bin ich die Geschichte mal langsam angegangen.

Ja, es geht so langweilig weiter.

Auf Englisch klingt doch alles viel besser...

Filmmusik ist cool.


	2. Kapitel 02

**Titel: Owls and Doves**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Autorin: **Sleepy Tiger

**Genre:** Humor/Allgemein

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © by J. K. Rowling

**Warnung/Info: **überlanges Lari-Fari-Wischi-Waschi-Kapitel

**Kapitel 2 **

**An die Arbeit!**

„…_so balanciert der Berater immer zwischen Muggelwelt und der magischen Gesellschaft. Dabei ist es von äußerster Wichtigkeit, Diskretion und Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Der lang anhaltende Frieden zwischen diesen beiden Welten beruht zwar auf gegenseitiger Toleranz, aber vor allem auf ihrer Trennung."_

Kaine atmete tief ein und wieder aus und klappte sehr beherrscht den viel zu dicken Wälzer zu, der den Namen „Richtlinien für den korrekten Umgang mit Muggeln" trug. Am liebsten hätte er ihn an die Wand geschmissen. Seit zwei Wochen las er nichts anderes als diese dämlichen Richtlinien und Akten von abgeschlossenen und freigegebenen Fällen, um einen Einblick in die Arbeit der Muggelberater zu bekommen. Es interessierte ihn natürlich nicht die Bohne, was diese Muggeleltern vor Jahrzehnten gedacht oder dazu gesagt hatten, als man ihnen eröffnet hatte, dass ihre Kinder Zauberer und Hexen waren. Noch weniger wollte er wissen, wie er sich Muggeln gegenüber zu verhalten hatte. Er war in den letzten Jahren sehr viel gereist und hatte diese stupide Grenze zwischen magischer und nichtmagischer Welt tausende Male überschritten. Dabei hatte er sich nie versteckt oder angepasst. Er war er und wenn jemand nicht damit klar kam, so war das nicht sein Problem. Sein Vater, Zachary Raithford, war da ganz anderer Meinung gewesen und hatte ihm vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie verantwortungslos sein Benehmen wäre. Dann hatte er ihm diese Stelle als Berater für Kommunikations-, Erziehungs- und Beziehungsfragen mit Muggeln, kurz Muggelberater, beschafft, damit er endlich lerne, die Gesetze und Regeln der magischen Gesellschaft zu respektieren. Und in diesem Beruf gab es nichts außer Verbote.

Da das Beraterbüro in einem Muggelwohnhaus war, waren Umhänge oder spitze Hüte nicht gestattet. Jeder Berater musste zur Arbeit immer Muggelkleidung tragen. Jeans war erlaubt. Kaine konnte sich auf diese Regelung zuerst keinen Reim machen, da er diesen rauen, widerstandsfähigen Stoff in den stumpfen Blautönen als eine Beleidigung für seine Haut empfand, die nur weiche Wolle, kühle Seide und anschmiegsamen Samt kannte. Aber es schien von den Muggelmännern ein bevorzugtes Kleidungsstück zu sein und auch die beiden männlichen Angestellten Trevor MacMallister und Ellery Sommer trugen ständig diese Jeans. Also überwand sich Kaine und fand in diesen strapazierfähigen Hosen einen neuen besten Freund, der seine körperlichen Vorzüge noch besser unterstreichen konnte. Es war eine Genugtuung für ihn, dass sich die Frauen auf der Straße nach ihm umdrehten, wenn er auf den Weg zur oder von der Arbeit kam.

Weil sich dieses heruntergekommene Büro im Muggelgebiet befand und auch als Beratungsstelle – zwar als „Beratung für Kommunikationslösungen" - ausgeschildert war, wurde jeder gezwungen, zu Fuß zur Arbeit zu kommen, damit auch die Muggel sehen konnten, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Innerhalb des Büros war jede Art von Magie erlaubt, außer ein uneingeweihter Muggel hatte sich hinein verirrt. Aber sobald man nur einen Fuß ins Treppenhaus gesetzt hatte, war Magie ein Tabu. Für ihn als Neuling gab es sogar eine Magiesperre von drei Monaten, damit er wenigstens im Büro einige Muggelgewohnheiten erlernen konnte, die für seine weitere Karriere von Nutzen sein würden. Nur, was sollte er hier lernen, außer die belanglosen Seiten mit der Hand zu blättern oder die Türen ohne Magie zu öffnen und wieder zu schließen? In diesen zwei Wochen hier hatte er nicht einen Muggel oder Zauberer gesehen, der die Dienste dieser Beratungsstelle in Anspruch genommen hatte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, störte es ihn nicht, dass hier nichts los war. Denn umso größer war die Chance, dass diese Abteilung zugemacht wurde und er konnte wieder seiner Wege gehen. Er würde keiner dieser seltsamen Berater vermissen. Im Gegenteil…er wünschte sich, er hätte sie nie getroffen. Vor allem diese blöde Pute von Chefin, die ihn doch tatsächlich jeden Abend nach Büroschluss über die gelesenen Kapitel abfragte!

Besagte Pute saß wie immer in ihrem Büro und koordinierte beinahe geistesabwesend einige Schreibfedern, die um sie herum fleißig Pergamentrollen Meter um Meter bekritzelten, während sie sich stirnrunzelnd durch einen Stapel Rechnungen arbeitete. Wieder einmal. Von seinem Tisch aus hatte er den besten Blick in ihr Büro. Schließlich war sein neuer Arbeitsplatz ganz hinten des Gemeinschaftsbüros der übrigen Berater und direkt gegenüber von dem von Tillys Tür. Er sah alles, was sie während des Tages tat. Also, am Schreibtisch sitzen und lesen oder schreiben und sich dabei die Haare raufen oder die Stirn runzeln. Manchmal auch alles zusammen. Allerdings hatte dieser Beobachtungsposten, um den er nicht gebeten hatte, auch seine Nachteile. Sie hatte ihn auch perfekt in ihrem Sichtfeld. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihm deswegen diesen Tisch zugewiesen. Er hatte schon ihre prüfende Blicke auf sich bemerkt, während er völlig lustlos durch die Seiten der Richtlinien geblättert hatte. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit. Als Vertrauensschülerin hatte sie manchmal die Aufsicht im Großen Saal während der Studierzeit übernommen und immer hatte sie ihn und seine Freunde am Slyterhin-Tisch mit Argusaugen beobachtet. So, als würde sie jederzeit ein Verbrechen von ihnen erwarten. Es war der gleiche Blick wie heute und Kaine beobachtete seine neue Chefin allerdings mit demselben Misstrauen. Damals auf Hogwarts war sie ganz anders gewesen. So völlig anders.

Nun, sie war immer noch keine Schönheit. Das erste Wort, das einem bei einer Begegnung mit ihr einfallen würde, war „blass". Gleich danach würde „unscheinbar" folgen. Sie reichte ihm bei einer Größe von 1,65m gerade an die Schulter und falls sie noch irgendwelche figürlichen Vorzüge besaß, so waren sie unter ihren strengen grauen, marineblauen und schwarzen Kostümen nicht zu erkennen. Ihr langes braunes Haar war erbärmlich stumpf und immer straff im Nacken zusammengesteckt. Ihr Teint war zwar bewundernswert ebenmäßig, aber sie verbrachte soviel Zeit in ihrem Büro, dass er schon sehr hart an Fahlheit grenzte.

Das einzig bemerkenswerte an ihr waren ihre grünen Augen. Irgendwie schienen sie je nach Gefühlslage die Farbe wechseln zu können. Als sie sich das erste Mal in ihrem Schlafzimmer getroffen hatten, waren ihre Augen ganz hell vor Überraschung gewesen. Momente später, als sie ihm gedroht hatte, ihm die „Eier zu zerquetschen", hätte er schwören können, dass ihre Augen mehr golden als grün waren. Aber nach zwei Wochen in diesem gottverlassenem Büro glaubte er, dass er sich getäuscht haben musste. Er sah diese goldenen Funken nie wieder. Vielleicht hatte sich das warme Kerzenlicht in ihren ausdruckslosen Augen reflektiert.

Aber die Frau, die sie heute war, war dennoch anders als das schüchterne und linkische Mädchen von damals, das immer seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmen musste, um mit Fremden reden zu können. Sie war eine Witzfigur unter seinen Hausgenossen gewesen. Mathilda „Tilly" Tremain hatte nämlich als Wunderkind in Hogwarts gegolten. Von Anfang an hatte sie exzellente Noten in jedem Fach gehabt und hatte die dämliche Bereitschaft besessen, immer hart zu arbeiten und für Notleidende da zu sein. Aber sie hatte eine chronische Scheu vor Menschen gehabt und konnte nie für sich selbst sprechen. Deswegen endete sie sehr bald als Schoßhündchen des Gryffindor-Schulsprechers. Kaine verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er an dieses obskure Paar dachte. Mann, waren die ein furchtbarer Anblick!

Und jetzt drohte sie ihm, die „Eier zu zerquetschen", wenn er nicht täglich zur Arbeit erschien. Wie sie das anstellen wollte, hatte er sie bei dem Gespräch gefragt und sie hatte mit der Antwort gezögert. Kaine war schon fast von seinem Sessel aufgestanden, als sie dann in einem sehr ruhigem und sachlichem Ton sagte: „Ich werde dem Haushaltskomitee schreiben, dass du für unsere Art von Arbeit überqualifiziert bist und wir dich nicht deiner Fähigkeiten entsprechend bezahlen können."

Kaine hatte sich sofort wieder hingesetzt. Das kam einer Kastration wirklich sehr nahe. Er wusste nicht, ob sie wusste, dass eine seiner nervigen Schwägerinnen im Haushaltskomitee saß. Ihr Brief würde in Windeseile auf dem Tisch seines Vaters landen. Wenn der erst einmal zu hören bekam, dass man seinen nichtsnutzigen Sohn für „überqualifiziert" hielt…Kaine wollte gar nicht daran denken, was sich sein Vater dann für ihn planen würde. Da würde dieser Job hier ein reiner Spaziergang dagegen sein!

Kaine rieb sich die Augen und sah auf die Wanduhr, die ihn während der letzten Tage immer höhnisch angelächelt hatte. Es war jetzt Mittagszeit und bis auf ihn war noch die Sekretärin und Tilly im Büro. Ein Tee wäre jetzt nicht schlecht, um dieses lähmende Gefühl von Müdigkeit loszuwerden, ehe er in die Pause ging. Aber wer hatte heute den Tee aufgesetzt? Er hatte gelernt, dass man die Kanne noch nicht einmal anfassen sollte, wenn diese blonde Sekretärin oder die schwarzhaarige Beraterin den Tee gemacht hatten, denn diese beiden Damen benutzten diese widerlichen Teebeutel. Aber dieser Trevor verstand ganz eindeutig etwas vom Teekochen. Seine riesige Teeblätter-Kollektion im Schreibtisch sprach für ihn. Von diesem Mann wusste er nicht sehr viel. Der schlaksige Berater schien sehr häufig im Außendienst zu sein. Zumindest war sein Terminkalender von oben bis unten und das auf jeder Seite voll gekritzelt.

Raten würde ihm jedoch nicht viel weiterhelfen. Am besten er warf selbst einen Blick in die Kanne. Kaine griff blind nach seinem Zauberstab und zeigte in Richtung Teeküche. „Accio..." Aber bevor er den Zauberspruch beenden konnte, schallte es durch das gesamt Büro: „Expelliarmus!"

Kaine erschrak derart heftig, dass er fast vom Stuhl fiel. Er rettete sich in letzter Minute an der Tischkante und hielt sich das getroffene Handgelenk. Verstört starrte er auf seinen Zauberstab, der einige Meter weiter nach hinten geflogen war. „Was zum...!!!!" Verwirrt und verärgert blickte er sich nach seinem Angreifer um und entdeckte ihn nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab stand die kleine blonde Sekretärin hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und fixierte ihn mit einem Blick aus schmalen Augen. Entrüstet über ihren plötzlichen Angriff, fuhr er sie wütend an: „War das nicht etwas übertrieben?"

„Keine Magie, Raithford! Deine drei Probemonate sind noch nicht um", mahnte Tillys Sekretärin streng und reckte ihr Kinn hoch, als er sie finster ansah. „Willst du mir etwas sagen?"

„Nein", knurrte er und stand von seinem Tisch auf, um per Hand den Kannendeckel abzunehmen, um nachzuschauen, ob der Tee genießbar war. Während er sich den Tee eingoss, beobachtete er diese seltsame Sekretärin, die Maria oder Marianne oder wieder auch immer hieß. Sie erinnerte ihn erschreckend an einen Yorkshire Terrier einer Muggeldame, neben der er drei Monate in New York gelebt hatte. Außerdem schien sie eine seltsame Besessenheit für ihre Haare zu haben. Jedes Mal, wenn sie einander begegneten oder sich auch nur ansahen, zog sie immer eine Strähne hervor, um sie sich anzusehen und strich sie dann mit einem erleichterten Seufzer nach hinten.

Aber sie war ja nicht der einzige seltsame Charakter in dieser Bruchbude von Beratungsstelle. Da war noch diese Philippa Irgendwas, die immer in schwarz erschien und von der er sich den Vornamen merken konnte, weil die Sekretärin ihn ständig durch das Büro zu fauchen, zu keifen und zu schreien pflegte. Zuerst dachte er, diese beiden Frauen wären bis aufs Blut verfeindet und hatte sich auf etwas Unterhaltung gefreut, aber scheinbar kamen diesen beiden trotz unterschiedlicher Wesenarten sehr gut miteinander aus. Zumindest wenn es darum ging, ihn daran zu erinnern, in den nächsten drei Monaten ja keine Magie anzuwenden.

Kaine ließ ein Stück Würfelzucker in den Tee plumpsen, als er sich nebenbei fragte, wo diese Philippa war. Sie war um diese Uhrzeit doch sonst immer im Büro und verarbeitete Akten zu lauter kleiner Papierschnipsel. Weswegen auch immer…

Als würde sie ihm antworten wollen, stürmte Philippa auf einmal wutentbrannt aus der Toilette heraus und rief: „Tilly, das Wasser läuft nicht ab!"

Während Kaine fast einen Herzinfarkt bekam, arbeiteten die Sekretärin wie gehabt weiter und Tilly fragte ohne aufzusehen: „Wo läuft es nicht ab?"

Kaine schüttelte sanft den Kopf und fragte sich bei dem ersten tröstenden Schluck Tee, wie lange es wohl gedauert hatte, bis die beiden sich an Philippas Art gewöhnt hatten, die sich gerade drohend vor Tillys Tisch aufbaute und ihre Hand auf den Aktenberg stützte, um ihr besser in die Augen sehen zu können, die sie sowieso nicht wahrnahmen. „Im Waschbecken der Toilette!"

„Die Rohrzange liegt unter meiner Küchenspüle", erwiderte Tilly weiterhin geistesabwesend, während sie sich nachdenklich mit der Feder über die Stirn und Schläfen strich. „Verdammt, warum sind wir diesen Monat schon wieder im Minus?"

„Kann diese Rohrzange das beheben?" fragte Philippa immer noch wütend.

„Wenn du damit umgehen kannst, bestimmt", antwortete Tilly grinsend.

„Wir sollten so langsam diesen Klempner holen", meinte Philippa gereizt, „ich halte das nicht mehr aus."

„Kostet zuviel", murmelte Tilly, die sich wieder in ihre Rechnungen vertiefte. „Im nächsten oder übernächsten Monat könnten wir uns das überlegen."

„Das geht nicht!" befand Philippa entsetzt, „diese verstopften Abflüsse sind wirklich widerlich!"

Tilly sah bedauernd auf. „Wie gesagt, die Rohrzange ist unter meiner Küchenspüle."

„Würde ein einfacher Reparationszauber nicht genügen?" fragte Kaine, der sich mit seiner Tasse Tee Tillys Büro genähert hatte, in einem neutralen Ton und schlürfte an seinem Tee, während er unschuldig über den Tassenrand zu den beiden Frauen sah.

„Es ist ein Muggelhaus, falls dir das nicht aufgefallen ist", erwiderte Philippa trocken, „und wenn wir hier je ausziehen sollten, müssen wir es in seinem Urzustand verlassen. Deswegen beschäftigen wir die Muggelhandwerker. Die wissen am besten, wie man ein Muggelhaus in Schuss hält."

„Ah", machte er nur, „macht Sinn."

„Und wie geht das mit der Rohrzange?" fragte Philippa an Tilly gewandt.

Diese legte endlich die Feder fort und überlegte angestrengt. „Nun, am besten stellst du zuerst einen Eimer unter das Waschbecken und dann versuchst du mit der Zange das Mittelstück des Rohres zu lockern."

„Heißt das, ich mich dabei hinknien?"

„Ja, das soll das heißen", erwiderte Tilly gutmütig lächelnd. „Du solltest dir vielleicht etwas anderes anziehen. Es kann ziemlich nass und schleimig werden."

Philippa erwiderte daraufhin gar nichts, sondern stolzierte wieder in das Gemeinschaftsbüro und brüllte: „Ellery!"

„Ja, was gibt es denn, Miss Moore?" kam die entfernt klingende Antwort aus dem Archiv. Kurz darauf kam der junge Praktikant heraus. Dabei klopfte er sich Staub aus seiner Jeans und versuchte sein Hemd geradezuziehen. Diesen Jungen fand Kaine eigentlich am allerseltsamsten. Welcher Idiot würde freiwillig auf seine Ferien verzichten, um hier in dieser überflüssigen Einrichtung zu arbeiten? Obendrein ließ er sich alles von dieser schwarzhaarigen Hexe befehlen und gefallen. Soweit Kaine beobachten konnte, gefiel es dem Jungen überhaupt nicht, aber er widersprach nicht und außer einem Seufzen und einem gelegentlichen Wimmern hörte man nichts von dem Jungen. Und dann auch noch ohne Lohn? Es hatte Kaine überhaupt nicht gewundert, dass der Knabe zu Hufflepuff gehörte. Immer noch alles Volltrottel dort…

„Du kommst doch aus einem Muggelhaushalt, oder?" fragte Philippa gerade.

Ellery wurde auf einmal sehr still und in seinen Augen blitzte so etwas wie Misstrauen auf. Eins musste man ihm lassen. Er war nicht ganz doof. „Ähm…ähm…ja, wieso?"

„Was weißt du über verstopfte Abflüsse?" wollte die Beraterin weiter wissen.

Kaine konnte genau sehen, dass auf der Stirn des Jungen kalter Schweiß ausbrach, als dieser stotterte: „Ich…ähm…nicht sehr viel…eigentlich nichts…"

„Das Waschbecken in der Toilette ist verstopft."

„Ach…ja…?"

„Die Rohrzange liegt unter Tillys Küchenspüle."

„Was?"

„Mach dich an die Arbeit."

„Aber…aber…aber…"

„Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

Ellery sah sich hilfesuchend um, aber außer Ignoranz und Mitleid antwortete ihm nichts. Traurig ließ er die Schultern hängen und trollte sich, um sich den Schaden anzusehen. „Ist okay. Ich mach' mich mal dann auf den Weg."

„Tilly, Mary und ich gehen jetzt in die Pause", verkündete Philippa dann, „möchtest du mitkommen?"

Die Leiterin schüttelte unglücklich mit dem Kopf. „Nein, das geht nicht. Ich muss noch die Abrechnung zu Ende bringen, sonst weiß ich nicht, wann ich das jemals erledigen soll."

„Vielleicht dann morgen", zwitscherte die blonde Sekretärin fröhlich und wickelte bereits den zierlichen Lederriemen ihrer Handtasche um die Hand. Zu Philippa gewandt sagte sie: „Hast du ein Glück, dass Ellery so ein nachgiebiger und gutmütiger Junge ist."

„Selbst wenn nicht", erwiderte Philippa mit einem hochmütigen Lächeln, „ich hätte ihn schon dazu gemacht."

„Du solltest mal so einen Psychiater aufsuchen", schlug die blonde Sekretärin vor, ehe sie mit der Beraterin das Büro verließ.

Kaine zog dezent die Brauen hoch, als Philippa und diese Sekretärin an ihm vorbeigingen. Warum fragten die Frauen ihre Chefin immer, ob sie zur Mittagspause gehen möchte? Sie sagte ja doch nur nein. Jeden Tag hatte sie irgendwas anderes zu tun, das unbedingt jetzt und sofort erledigt werden musste. Sie war immer die Erste im Büro und beendete als Letzte die Arbeit. Es war ihm völlig schleierhaft, warum sie sich für so ein zum Scheitern verurteiltes Unterfangen engagierte. Warum war es überhaupt wichtig, unwissende Muggeleltern zu betreuen, während ihr Nachwuchs in Hogwarts war? Und wer um Himmelswillen brauchte Rat von solchen komischen Gestalten bei Liebesangelegenheiten? Entweder man kam mit der neuen Situation oder seinem Partner zurecht oder nicht! Was war daran so schwer zu verstehen? Kaine trank den letzten Schluck Tee und beschloss, ebenfalls in die Pause zu gehen. Er war diesem Elend hier wirklich überdrüssig.

Er verbrachte die Mittagspause mit einem nahe gelegenen Café, das die anderen Berater seltsamerweise nicht gern zu besuchen schienen. Wie gesagt, blieb Tilly immer im Büro und der Junge Ellery schien sich mit mitgebrachten Broten zu begnügen. Die beiden anderen Frauen bevorzugten ein Restaurant, in dem ausschließlich Salate serviert wurden, und Trevor schien es sich zum Ziel gesetzt zu haben, jede noch so kleine Imbissbude Londons einen Besuch abzustatten. Aber so hatte er wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit für sich und die süßen Muggelkellnerinnen, die sich jedes Mal darum stritten, ihn bedienen zu dürfen. Wenigsten wussten die, was sie an ihn hatten…

Wie immer verging die Zeit in dieser Oase viel zu schnell und Kaine verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln und einem kleinen Trinkgeld von der Kellnerin, die sich heute durchgesetzt hatte. Mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit und einem entzückendem Erröten bedankte sie sich bei ihm und geleitete ihm mit strahlenden Augen zur Tür, um ihn beim Abschied ein „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Raithford" hinterher zu hauchen.

Kaine kam zeitgleich mit den beiden anderen Hexen am Büro an und öffnete ihnen wortlos die Tür, was keine der beiden zu bemerken schien. Sie marschierten einfach an ihm vorbei. Wie immer.

„Was ist das für ein Geruch?" fragte Mary auf einmal völlig angewidert und drückte sich ein Taschentuch vor Nase und Mund. Kaine hielt vorsichtshalber die Luft an.

Philippa blieb ebenfalls stehen und schnupperte misstrauisch. „Ist das der Abfluss? – Ellery! Hast du diesen Abfluss immer noch nicht im Griff?"

„Das ist nicht der Abfluss. Der ist wieder in Ordnung. Es ist Trevors Pizza Aioli", verteidigte Ellery sich schnell, als er mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und verschwitzt aus dem Waschraum herausgelaufen kam, „und so wie es riecht, mit extra Extraknoblauch."

„Wo ist dieser Kerl wieder hin?" fauchte Philippa erzürnt, während sie mit zugehaltener Nase die Fenster mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes öffnete, „entweder isst er dieses Ding auf der Stelle oder ich verbrenne es."

„Trevor hat gerade eine Besprechung mit Tilly", berichtete Ellery weiter und dankte Mary für das Taschentuch und die pralle McDonalds-Tüte, „es scheint sehr wichtig zu sein. Die Tür ist zu."

Zur Kaines Überraschung wurden beide Frauen auf einmal sehr still. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schleifte Philippa Ellery in die Toilette zurück. Wahrscheinlich, um sich von der perfekten Durchführung der Reparatur zu überzeugen, die sie vor der Mittagspause in Auftrag gegeben hatte, und Mary schnappte sich Federn und Pergamentrollen mit übertriebener Lautlosigkeit und trippelte so leise wie möglich in die viel zu kleine Kaffeeküche, dessen Tür sie mit der gleichen Vorsicht hinter sich schloss. Kaine stand völlig verwirrt im nun leeren Raum und blickte von einem leeren Tisch zum anderen und dann zur geschlossenen Tür seiner Chefin. War das wirklich so ein Ereignis, wenn die Chefin bei einer Besprechung die Tür schloss? Und was noch wichtiger war, warum ließen sie ihn mit dieser stinkenden Pizza zurück?!

v/v/v/

Genau wie ihr Vorgänger hielt Tilly bei der Arbeit nichts von geschlossenen Türen. Sie fand es wichtig, keine Geheimnisse vor ihren Untergebenen zu haben. Wenn etwas sie als Leiterin betraf, dann betraf es automatisch auch das gesamte Büro. Daher stand ihre Tür in den vier Jahren ihrer Funktion als Leiterin der Beratungsstelle immer offen. Nur zwei Mal musste sie für sehr schwierige Gespräche die Tür vor ihren Mitarbeitern schließen.

Eigentlich hatte Trevor nichts von ihr gewollt, aber weil er während der Mittagspause in einem desolaten Zustand und einer extrem nach Knoblauch riechenden Pizza zurück geschlichen kam, hatte sie ihn zu sich gerufen und nachgefragt, wie es mit seinen aktuellen Fällen aussieht. Er hatte daraufhin die Pizza wie ein kostbares Gut abgesetzt und sie mit einer derart verzweifelten Miene angesehen, dass einem das Herz überlaufen konnte. So hatte sie ihn wirklich noch nie erlebt. Trevor MacMallister war ein von den Muggeln sogenanntes „Stehaufmännchen". Nie ließ er sich von etwas aus der Ruhe bringen und behielt seinen Optimismus selbst in noch so finsteren Momenten bei, dass selbst die gutmütige Mary manchmal zuviel bekam.

„Ich glaube, ich habe wirklich Mist gebaut", hatte Trevor dann voller Sorgen gesagt. „Die Zeit wird knapp und ich habe versagt."

Tilly sagte nichts dazu, als Trevor sich von ihren Teller mit den Sandwiches bediente. Er musste wirklich zutiefst deprimiert sein, wenn er ohne zu fragen, sich an fremden Essen verging. Besorgt sah sie zu, wie er die mit Truthahn und Salat belegten Brotscheiben ohne Begeisterung hinunterschlang. Daher nahm sie an, dass es auch etwas Persönliches war und hatte die Tür geschlossen.

„Worum geht es denn überhaupt?" fragte sie dann.

„Es geht um einen Jungen namens Ian Bogart", begann Trevor und holte einige Akten aus seiner Tasche heraus. Eine der dicken Mappen sah aber nicht nach einer Akte der Beratungsstelle aussah. „Eigentlich sollte er schon letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts, aber er war mit seiner Mutter in den Ferien in den Staaten bei verschiedenen Spezialisten für Neurologie und andere Sachen. Als er wieder kam, war er von den Behandlungen derart geschwächt, dass ich ihn unmöglich nach Hogwarts schicken konnte. Also, verschob ich es auf dieses Jahr. Das habe ich Mrs. Bogart auch so gesagt. Aber als ich mich vor zwei Wochen mit ihr in Kontakt setzten wollte, um sie zu unseren Elternabenden einzuladen, hat sie abgeblockt und droht mir jetzt mit einer Klage wegen Hausfriedensbruch…die Frau hasst mich."

„Niemand hasst dich", versicherte Tilly mit einem hilflosen Lachen.

„Die schon!" Trevor verzog die Lippen, als wollte er lächeln. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. „Sie warf mir vor, von einer Sekte zu sein. Als ich das abstritt, beschuldigte sie mich, irgendein Sensationsreporter zu sein, der ihren Sohn den Medien zum Fraß vorwerfen wollte. Zuletzt nannte sie mich einen grausamen Mann, der sich über ihren armen Sohn lustig machen wollte."

Voller Mitgefühl schob sie ihm ihr Mittagessen zu und legte noch den Schokoriegel dazu, den sie als Nachtisch vorgesehen hatte. Dann nahm Tilly sich der fremden Akte an und merkte schnell, dass es sich um eine Muggelkrankenhausakte handelte. Darin befand sich die Krankengeschichte von Ian Bogart. Tilly wurden aus den vielen Tabellen und Notizen der Muggelärzte nicht schlau und warf nur einen überraschten Blick auf diese sogenannten Röntgenaufnahmen. Sie hatte viel von ihnen gehört, aber es war das erste Mal, dass sie sie sah. Trotz der vielem fremden Wörter und unverständlichen Bildern wußte Tilly, dass der Junge eine lange Odyssee voller Zweifel, Angst und Schmerzen hinter sich haben musste. Magisch begabte Kinder hatten nun mal keine Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte und dann passierten Dinge, die unwissende Muggeleltern zutiefst erschrecken und verängstigen konnten. Manche Muggel versteckten ihre Kinder. Manche gaben sie sogar fort. Die meisten jedoch versuchten, dem auf dem Grund zu gehen. Der Gang zu verschiedenen Spezialisten war nicht ungewöhnlich. Aber diese Art von Suche war lang und sehr frustrierend. Wenn dann die Muggelberater zum Zuge kamen, waren die meisten Eltern so verzweifelt, dass sie bereit waren, alles zu versuchen. Selbst wenn sie den Beratern die Enthüllung über eine magische Gesellschaft zuerst nicht glaubten. Spätestens bei ihrem ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse war die Situation geklärt. Manchmal kam es aber auch vor, dass sich die Eltern vehement dagegen wehrten und dann musste ein Kompromiss her.

Tilly kratzte sich am Kopf und legte die Stirn in tiefe Falten. „Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass es in Ordnung wäre, wenn Ian weiterhin unter Muggel bleibt? Vielleicht ist er gar nicht so..."

„Nein, er sollte nach Hogwarts", erwiderte Trevor ernst und entrollte vor Tillys Augen eine ellenlange Pergamentrolle. „Er hat zuviel magisches Potential, um unentdeckt unter Muggel weiterleben zu können. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass er eines Tages explodiert und dann etwas Schlimmes passiert."

Tillys Brauen waren in die Höhe geschnellt, als sie auf das ausgerollte Dokument gesehen hatte. Sofort hörten sämtliche Federn um sie herum zu schreiben auf. Es handelte sich nämlich um einen Auszug eines Berichtes über Ian Bogart aus der Abteilung, die die magischen Aktivitäten von minderjährigen Zauberern beobachtete. Die Liste war ziemlich lang und beinhaltete vor allem Hinweise auf eine ausgeprägte Begabung für Heilungsmagie.

Ihre Brauen näherten sich bei jeder weiteren Zeile immer mehr ihrem Haaransatz. „Ist es auch wirklich er gewesen?"

„Ja, ich habe alles genau überprüft."

„Er muß wirklich nach Hogwarts", fand auch Tilly, „das wird nicht verborgen bleiben."

„Sie hatten schon ein Fernsehteam vor der Haustür stehen", fügte Trevor leise hinzu und Tilly blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Vor einer Woche hatte er auf dem Spielplatz einem Mädchen das aufgeschürfte Knie geheilt."

„Weißt das Ministerium schon davon?" fragte Tilly wispernd.

„Nein, ich habe einen kleinen Gedächtniszauber gewirkt", antwortete Trevor mit einem Schatten eines verschmitzten Lächelns, „und wenn du nichts erzählt, weiß ich auch von nichts."

Tilly atmete erleichtert aus. Die Beratungsstelle stand bereits unter schwerem Beschuss und wenn herauskäme, dass die Muggelpresse von einem Jungen erfahren hatte, der sich selbst und andere heilen konnte, und der eigentlich schon letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts sein müsste, würde bei ihr die Hölle ausbrechen.

„Es war verdammt knapp", seufzte Trevor und rieb sich müde übers Gesicht, „vor allem jetzt, da sie versucht, ihm ein normales Leben zu bieten. Sie schickt ihn zum Sport- und Musikunterricht, damit er all das machen kann, was anderer Kinder auch tun. Kaum auszudenken, was da alles passieren kann, wenn ihn jemand zu sehr provoziert."

Tilly überlegte kurz und befahl den schreibenden Federn in ihre Halter zurückzukehren, während sie mit entschlossener Miene aufstand und die Jacke ihres marineblauen Kostüms zuknöpfte. „Gut, dann stufe ich das eben als Sonderfall ein."

„Bist du dir sicher? Müssen wir nicht zuerst Philippa hinschicken, bevor das als Sonderfall eingestuft wird?" Trevor griff ohne zu fragen nach Tillys Teetasse und leerte den bereits abgekühlten Inhalt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Seine jüngere Chefin sah ihm dabei bewegungslos zu. Er war wirklich neben der Spur.

Tilly räusperte sich. „Wie du schon sagtest. Wir haben nicht die Zeit dazu, nach Vorschrift zu gehen."

„Das habe ich nicht", murmelte Trevor protestierend und blickte besorgt zu Tilly hoch, die in einem kleinen Spiegel ihre Frisur begutachtete und nebenbei ihren Kragen glatt strich.

„Hogwarts wird bald die Liste schicken und wir haben keine Ahnung, wie viele muggelstämmige Schüler es in diesem Jahr sind", fuhr Tilly fort, „wir werden wie immer stark unterbesetzt sein und dann kann sich niemand von uns sich nur um eine Familie kümmern. Gleichgültig wie dringend die Angelegenheit ist."

„Das stimmt schon", gab Trevor zu, aber die steile Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn blieb. „Aber wenn das bei der nächsten außerordentlichen Sitzung bekannt wird, dass du dich nicht an die Regeln hältst…"

„Wenn du nichts erzählst, dann weiß ich auch von nichts", unterbrach Tilly mit mädchenhaftem Schalk. Ihr neckisches Zwinkern brachte Trevor schließlich zum Grinsen. Als sie gemeinsam das Gemeinschaftsbüro betraten, knurrte sie eine äußerst missgelaunte Bestie an. „Verdammt, da bist du ja endlich! Iß diese verdammte Pizza. Sie verpestet hier nur die Luft."

Es war Kaine Raithford, der übellaunig über den Büchern saß und durch ein Taschentuch atmete. Während Trevor verlegen lachte und sich mit seiner Pizza nach draußen verabschiedete, sah Tilly sich verdutzt im Büro um. War nur er wieder von der Pause wieder gekommen? Komisch. Philippa und Mary waren doch sonst so pünktlich. Nun ja, dann musste sie den beiden eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Zuerst wollte sie zu Marys Tisch, aber dann fiel ihr etwas Besseres ein. Sie drehte sich zu Kaine um, der mittlerweile am Fenster stand und die frische Luft tief in seine Lunge einsog. „Raithford, würdest du bitte Philippa, Mary und Ellery sagen, dass ich eine Familie besuchen gehe?"

„Ja, mache ich", erwiderte Kaine etwas geistesabwesend. Er hatte gerade bemerkt, dass dieser penetrante Knoblauchgeruch auch an der Kleidung haftete, und fragte sich nun, wie er diesen Geruch loswerden konnte. Aus Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er, dass seine Chefin immer noch vor ihm stand. Als er sie ansah, wünschte er sich, er hätte sie ignoriert, denn sie musterte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen und unangenehm intensiven Blick.

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Du kommst mit mir, Raithford", sagte Tilly auf einmal. „Wir gehen in einer Stunde."

Perplex starrte Kaine sie an. „Was? Wohin? Warum überhaupt?"

„Es wird Zeit für etwas Praxisunterricht", erwiderte sie kurzangebunden und befahl einem Stapel Akten von ihrem Tisch auf seinen ohnehin überfüllten zu schweben. „Das sind die Informationen zu unserem Fall. Ich erwarte eine kurze Zusammenfassung über die bisherigen Lebensumstände der Familie. Es müssen keine genauen Details hinein, denn dafür haben wir eh keine Zeit. – Verstanden?"

„Moment!" rief Kaine, aber da hatte sich Tilly bereits aus dem Büro disappariert.

Diese blöde Kuh…

v/v/v/

Da Kaine keine Magie während der Arbeitszeiten anwenden durfte, hatte Tilly sich mit ihm zu ihrem Bestimmungsort appariert. Daher hatte er keine Ahnung, wo sie genau waren, als sie sich aus einem großen blühenden Rhododendron-Busch befreit hatten, in dem sie gelandet waren. Die Frau musste dringend an ihren Apparationstechniken feilen!

Kaine sah sich um, während er sich einige Blätter und Blüten von Hemd und Hose zupfte, um sich zu orientieren. Sie befanden sich eindeutig einer der besseren Wohngegenden von London. Auf beiden Seiten der perfekt gekehrten Straße strahlten ihn gepflegte Reihenhäuser in hellen freundlichen Farben an und ihre blitzblanken Fenster reflektierten das Sonnenlicht, so dass es aussah, als würden sie ihm zuzwinkern. Jedes dieser Häuser hatte einen professionell getrimmten Vorgarten, die nur so vor Eifer und Stolz der Besitzer barsten, dass deren kunstvoll verschnörkelten Eisenzäune sie kaum aufhalten konnten.

„Warum kümmerst du dich um diesen Fall?" wollte Kaine wissen, während er gelangweilt neben ihr stand und sich fragte, ob sie eigentlich wusste, wo sie waren. „Du bist doch sonst nie draußen."

„Es ist ein Sonderfall", erklärte Tilly knapp und blickte angestrengt in beide Richtungen der Straße.

„Und?"

Statt zu antworten, fragte sie: „Du hast die Richtlinien noch nicht durch, oder?"

Sie traf den Nagel auf dem Kopf. Aber er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er das zugab. Beleidigt plusterte er sich auf und fragte indigniert: „Was hat das damit zu tun?"

Seine Chefin stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. „Als Sonderfall wird ein Fall dann eingestuft, wenn alle Berater den Fall nicht beenden können ohne dabei ihre Befugnisse zu überschreiten. Dann gehört der Fall mir."

Ohne wirklich nachzudenken, fragte Kaine: „Was für Befugnisse?"

„Was für Befugnisse, fragst du?" Wieder starrte sie ihn an und diesmal schien sie richtig entsetzt zu sein.

„Ich weiß es eben nicht!" entgegnete Kaine mit einer zynischen Imitation von unschuldiger Ahnungslosigkeit.

Wieder seufzte sie und stemmte dabei ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Nun gut. Du weißt, dass jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe verboten ist, Magie vor einem Muggel anzuwenden, oder?" Als er augenrollend nickte, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich trage keinen offiziellen Beamtentitel, aber ich bin eine leitende Angestellte des Ministeriums und in meinem Ressort sogar die Einzige in dieser Position. Daher darf ich Magie anwenden ohne von der Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei belangt zu werden. In diesem Fall wird der Einsatz von Magie nämlich unabdinglich sein." Dann bohrte sie ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Nach dem Besuch wirst du dich über Sonderfälle und Rechte und Mitteln des Muggelberaters erkundigen. Ich werde dich nämlich morgen vor der Mittagspause abfragen."

Kaine fielen fast die Augen aus den Höhlen. „Was? Woher…wozu soll ich noch etwas darüber lesen, wenn du mir schon alles erklärt hast?"

Tilly ignorierte geflissentlich seinen Schock und fragte: „Hast du die Zusammenfassung, um die ich dich gebeten habe?"

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis Kaine sich wieder im Griff hatte. Knurrend zog er einen handlichen Block aus der Hosentasche und begann zu blättern. „Es gibt nur Mutter und Sohn. Der Vater ist vor sechs Jahren verstorben. Der Name der Mutter ist Isabell Bogart", las er gereizt vor, „außerdem lehrt sie halbtags an einer Universität. Sie ist...Phy-si-ke-rin? Was ist das?" Fragend sah er seine Chefin an, die ihn aber nur ungeduldig aufforderte, weiter vorzulesen. Murrend fuhr er fort: „Sie hat ihren Sohn bisher immer selbst unterrichtet. Aber seit dem letzten Jahr besucht er eine lokale Schule für Hochbegabte." Kaine hielt stirnrunzelnd inne und blätterte weiter. „Aber seine Noten sind nicht sehr gut und er scheint Probleme mit seinen Mitschülern zu haben. – Ich habe mich schon bei der Lektüre gewundert...aber woher haben wir seine Zeugnisse?"

Tilly ignorierte ihn wieder und holte eine goldene Taschenuhr hervor, auf die sie nur einen flüchtigen Blick warf. „So, Ian Bogart müsste jetzt um die Ecke kommen."

Wie aufs Stichwort erschien ein Junge auf der Straße, auf der sie standen. Er schlenderte ziemlich lustlos mit gebeugten Schultern und gesenktem Kopf die Straße herunter, während in er unter dem rechten Arm einen Geigenkasten trug, der schon fast zu groß für ihn schien und drohte, über dem Boden zu schleifen. Kaine blätterte ein wenig in seinen Notizen. Seit wann spielte der Junge Geige? Naja…auch egal…

„Ian Bogart", sagte Tilly wie zu sich selbst und zupfte ihre Jacke zurecht, ehe sie langsam und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Jungen zuging. Kaine folgte ihr. Er verstand nicht viel von Kindern, eigentlich gar nichts. Aber als er 12 Jahre alt war, war er nicht so mickrig gewesen. Der Junge sah aus wie acht oder neun Jahre alt. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er außer dem recht zierlichen Körperbau auch noch diese helle Haut, verwuschelten platinblonden Locken und riesige blaue Augen hatte. Er wirkte fast wie eine kleine Fee. Kaine runzelte die Stirn. Der Junge sah nach dem perfekten Opfer aus. Sicherlich wurde er von den größeren Jungs regelmäßig irgendwo eingesperrt oder als Spielballersatz missbraucht. Als Tilly kaum einen Meter von dem Jungen entfernt war, sprach sie ihn an, während Kaine einen größeren Sicherheitsabstand von dem Jungen wahrte.

„Guten Tag!" grüßte sie ihn fröhlich und beugte sich ein wenig vor, um auf gleicher Augenhöhe zu sein, „Bist du Ian Bogart?"

„Ja", antwortete der Junge ein wenig erschrocken und umklammerte das Eisengitter neben ihm. „Ich bin Ian und wer sind Sie?"

Sie ging vor dem Jungen lächelnd in die Hocke. „Ich bin Mathilda Tremain, aber alle nennen mich nur Tilly."

Der Junge wich nicht vor ihr zurück, sondern beobachtete sie weiterhin mit diesen großen kornblumenblauen Augen. „Meine Mom hat gesagt, ich soll nicht mit Fremden sprechen."

„Ja, da hat sie Recht", stimmte Tilly ernst zu, „das solltest du wirklich nicht. Aber du weißt doch jetzt, wer ich bin, oder? Und ich weiß, wer du bist. Da sind wir uns doch nicht mehr fremd."

Kaine konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Noch weniger verstand er, wie dieser überaus misstrauische Junge ihr Lächeln – wenn auch sehr zaghaft - erwidern konnte. Außerdem hatte der Junge seine Hand von dem Eisengitter genommen. Dennoch erschien ein angedeutetes Runzeln auf der jungen Stirn, als Ian fragte: „Was wollen Sie denn von mir?"

„Ian, Mr. Raithford hier und ich wollten dich und deine Mom besuchen", erklärte Tilly weiter freundlich, „Ich möchte dich aber vorher um einen klitzekleinen Gefallen bitten."

„Worum geht es denn?" fragte Ian mit einem Anflug von kindlicher Neugier, da Tilly ihre Stimme verschwörerisch gesenkt hatte und ihm tief in die Augen sah. Kaine stöhnte innerlich. Ehrlich, lernte man als Berater solche dämlichen Annäherungsversuche? Ja, bestimmt stand das in den Richtlinien in dem Kapitel für „das korrekte Anmachen von Muggeln" im Unterkapitel „wie entführe ich Muggelkinder".

Ohne von Kaines stummer Kritik an ihrer Art der Kontaktaufnahme zu wissen, holte Tilly ein kupfernes und glänzendes Ei hervor. „Nimmst du das einmal in deine Hand, Ian?"

Vor wachsender Skepsis oder vielleicht Angst wurden diese großen Augen ganz schmal und der Junge klammerte sich wieder an dem Metallzaun. Aber Tilly lachte fröhlich. „Keine Sorge, dir passiert nichts." Sie legte das Ei in ihre eigene Hand. Sofort regte sich das Ding. Es stellte sich aufrecht in Tillys Hand und vibrierte heftig. Schließlich entfalteten sich zwei zierliche Schwingen, die aufgeregt in der Luft flatterten. „Siehst du, es passiert nichts Schlimmes."

„Whoa!" entfuhr es dem Jungen erstaunt und streckte zaghaft die Finger nach den filigranen Flügeln aus. „Ist das cool!"

Tilly lächelte über seine Begeisterung und schüttelte das kleine geflügelte Ei. Sofort legten sich die langen Flügel fest um das Ei zusammen und es wurde wieder still. „Zeigst du mir, ob du das auch kannst?"

Das Misstrauen kehrte fast augenblicklich in die blauen Kinderaugen zurück. Aber sein Interesse war geweckt. Neugier blitzte auf und gewann schließlich die Oberhand. „Wie geht das denn auf?"

„Es geht von alleine auf. Du muß es nur in der Hand halten." Sanft hielt Tilly ihn am Handgelenk fest und legte das kupferne Ei in seine sich zögernd öffnende Hand. Sofort regte sich das metallene Spielzeug und wieder entfaltete es seine glänzenden Schwingen.

„War ich das?" fragte der Junge fassungslos.

„Ja, das sieht so aus", lachte Tilly und steckte das Ei wieder ein. „So, bringst du uns bitte zu deiner Mom? Wir müssen dann mit ihr kurz mit ihr unterhalten, okay?"

„Klar!" rief der Junge freudestrahlend und ging schnell voraus. „Kommen Sie mit."

Während Kaine mit Tilly dem voranlaufenden Kind folgten, wandte er sich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an sie und fragte: „War das gerade ein Schnatz gewesen?"

„Es sollte einer werden", erwiderte Tilly und holte das kupferne Ei wieder hervor, „aber wie du siehst, es ist eine Fehlproduktion. Es reagiert zwar hochempfindlich auf den kleinsten Funken Magie, aber es fliegt nicht. Vor allem richtet es keinen Schaden an. Es ist besser, als dem Kind deinem Zauberstab in die Hand zu drücken. – Nach deiner Probezeit bekommst du auch so etwas."

„Wozu eigentlich noch nachprüfen?" wollte Kaine wissen, „wir haben Akten, Bilder und alles mögliche über diese Kinder."

„Diese Prüfung gehört zur Vorschrift und muß vor jedem ersten Besuch durchgeführt werden. Wir hatten da mal so einen Fall vor 30 Jahren", erzählte Tilly grinsend, „das war hochpeinlich für unsere Beratungsstelle gewesen. Seitdem muss das immer gemacht werden. Es kann immer mal der Fall eintreten, dass diese Kinder vom Ministerium befragt werden, ob mit ihnen so ein Test gemacht wurde."

Bevor Kaine nachharken konnte, was es mit diesem peinlichen Vorfall auf sich hatte, standen sie bereits vor dem Haus der Bogarts. Sie hörten Ians aufgeregte Stimme, als sie durch die offene Gittertür traten und den sorgfältig angelegten Kiesweg entlang gingen, der durch den noch liebevolleren gepflegt Vorgarten führte.

„Mom, die beiden wollen mit dir reden", erklärte Ian seiner Mutter gerade, „und die haben so ein Ei mit Flügeln bei sich."

„Was?" lachte Mrs. Bogart und tätschelte zärtlich über seinen Kopf, „wovon redest du?"

„Es ist aus Kupfer und ist so klein", fuhr Ian fort und formte für seine Mutter die Größe des fehl produzierten Schnatzes mit seinen Händen nach, „aber die Flügel sind mindestens doppelt so lang. Das sieht voll cool aus! Kann ich auch so eins kriegen?"

„Ist ja gut. Ist ja gut", erwiderte Mrs. Bogart zwar lächelnd, aber deutlich verwirrt, „mal sehen, was sich da machen lässt."

Während Ian jubelnd seine Mutter umarmte, hatten Tilly und Kaine die Tür der Bogarts erreicht. Mrs. Bogart bemerkte sie sofort und taxierte sie mit dem gleichen misstrauischen Blick wie ihr Sohn zuvor.

„Geh schon einmal hinein, Ian", sagte Mrs. Bogart zu ihren Sohn, ließ aber dabei die beiden Fremden nicht einen Wimpernschlag aus den Augen. Sie verlieh ihren Worten Nachdruck, indem sie ihren Sohn sanft, aber bestimmt ins Haus zog. Ihr Lächeln war freundlich, aber entbehrte jeder Wärme. „Mein Sohn sagte, Sie wollen mit mir reden? Wer sind Sie denn?"

„Mein Name ist Mathilda Tremain und das ist mein Kollege Kaine Raithford", stellte Tilly sich und Kaine höflich lächelnd vor, „wir sind von der Beratungsstelle für Kommunikations-, Erziehungs- und Beziehungsfragen für Muggel. Ich bin die Vorgesetzte von Trevor MacMallister, der bereits letztes Jahr mit Ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Erinnern Sie sich vielleicht?"

Mrs. Bogarts Lächeln war schon bei der Nennung der Beratungsstelle verschwunden und nun sah sie Tilly geradezu feindselig an. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Ich habe Ihrem geschätzten Kollegen mit einer Anzeige wegen Hausfriedensbruch gedroht und deswegen schickt er Sie hierher, nicht wahr?"

„So sieht es wohl aus", gestand Tilly mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. „Mrs. Bogart, es dauert wirklich nicht..."

„Nein!" unterbrach die Mutter sie knapp, „und kommen Sie nie wieder hierher."

Noch bevor sich die Tür knallend schließen konnte, schob Tilly mit einer Geschwindigkeit eine dicke Pergamentrolle dazwischen, die selbst Kaine erstaunte. Aber wahrscheinlich mußte sie so etwas sehr häufig machen. Mit mildem Interesse erkannte er das Siegel der Abteilung zur Überwachung der minderjährigen Zauberer und Hexen darauf. Als er noch minderjährig war, waren die Schubladen seines Vaters mit Verwarnungen für Kaine von dieser Abteilung bis zum Bersten gefüllt. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht gewusst, dass diese Abteilung auch Kinder beobachtete, die noch nicht zur Hogwarts gingen.

„Was soll das?" fauchte Mrs. Bogart und drückte die Rolle aus der Tür, aber mit einer eleganten Handbewegung rollte Tilly das Dokument aus und bat ruhig: „Lesen Sie das bitte."

„Was bilden Sie sich ein!" empörte sich Mrs. Bogart nun und wollte auf Tillys Fuß treten, den sie zusätzlich in dazwischen geschoben hatte, aber da streifte ihr Blick den langen Text der Pergamentrolle. Etwas ließ sie innehalten und erbleichen. Sie ließ die Tür los und hielt sich entsetzt die zitternde Hand vor dem Mund. „Woher wissen Sie davon?"

„Über magische Aktivitäten von minderjährigen Zauberern und Hexen wird sehr genau Buch geführt. Dies ist der Bericht über ihren Sohn", erklärte Tilly sanft. „Mrs. Bogart, wir müssen wirklich miteinander reden."

„Sie lügen! So etwas gibt es nicht!" Mrs. Bogart begann das Dokument wie von Sinnen zu zerreißen.

„Mrs. Bogart!" rief Tilly entsetzt. Es schien, als hätte sie mit so einer heftigen Reaktion nicht gerechnet. Sie versuchte von der Liste zu retten, was noch zu retten war, während Kaine einige Passanten bemerkte, die neugierig ihre Hälse nach dem Tumult streckten. Da beschloss er, die beiden Frauen einfach ins Haus zu schieben und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Hatte er in den Beratervorschriften nicht etwas von Diskretion gelesen? Was hier ablief, entsprach ganz gewiss nicht den Richtlinien und diskret war das auch nicht.

„Ian ist kein Zauberer!" fauchte Mrs. Bogart den beiden wütend ins Gesucht und stampfte sogar mit den Fuß auf. Während Kaine sie indigniert ansah, blickte Tilly der aufgebrachten Frau weiterhin ruhig ins Auge. Mrs. Bogarts Lippen wurden ganz schmal und weiß und sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. „Er ist kein Freak! Er ist nur schwach! Verstehen Sie? Ian hat einen schwachen Körper! Machen Sie sich nicht darüber lustig!"

„Was haben diese Vorfälle mit einem schwachen Körper zu tun?" murmelte Kaine abfällig und schwieg wieder, als Tilly ihn warnend ansah. Mit den Augen rollend warf er einen prüfenden Blick durch die Fenster, um nachzusehen, ob sich bereits ein Pulk neugieriger Muggel vor der Tür der Bogarts gebildet hatte. Aber davon war nichts zu sehen.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass mit Ihrem Sohn etwas nicht stimmt", versicherte Tilly gerade, „und ich würde mich auch nie über Sie oder Ihren Sohn lustig machen."

„Hören Sie auf!" schrie Mrs. Bogart.

„Mrs. Bogart..."

Kaine rollte die Augen gen Himmel und unterdrückte einen entnervten Stoßseufzer. Auf diese Art würde seine Chefin nichts außer einem Rauswurf riskieren. Und tatsächlich schnappte Mrs. Bogart in diesem Moment über und schrie hysterisch: „Raus hier! Sofort raus mit Ihnen! Mein Sohn ist kein Freak!"

„Mrs. Bogart, bitte!" flehte Tilly, „bitte, beruhigen Sie sich."

„Verschwinden Sie!" keifte die Frau verzweifelt, „ich will Sie hier nicht mehr sehen. Gehen Sie! Gehen Sie! GEHEN SIE!!"

„Mom?" kam es im nächsten Moment furchtsam aus dem nächsten Raum. Ian blickte ängstlich um die Ecke. „Warum schreist du so?"

„Lauf, Ian!" befahl Mrs. Bogart schrill. „Lauf zu den Nachbarn und hol die Polizei!"

Kaine sah in diesem Moment eindeutig an Tillys zusammengekniffenen Augen die inbrünstige Bitte „Alles, bloß das nicht" und griff nach Mrs. Bogarts Arm. Er sah ihr fest ins Gesicht und bat: „Bitte tun Sie das nicht. Wir gehen sofort..."

„Lassen Sie mich los!" schrie Mrs. Bogart hysterisch und stieß ihn von sich fort. Sie strauchelte dabei und stieß mit der wuchtigen Kommode im Flur zusammen. Das Möbelstück wackelte bedenklich und schließlich kippte die schwere Kristallvase mit den üppigen Blumenstrauß darauf um und drohte auf den Parkettboden zu zerschellen. Aber es kam nie dazu. Kaine und Tilly zogen reflexartig die Zauberstäbe heraus. Aber er war schneller. „Immobilus!"

Es wurde so still.

Es war so still, als hätte Kaine nicht nur die Vase mitten in ihrem Flug gestoppt, sondern die Zeit mit gleich hinzu. Aber draußen klingelte hektisch eine Fahrradklingel und Kinder liefen schreien und lachend am Haus der Bogarts vorbei. Ein Vogel zwitscherte und Mrs. Bogarts Absätze scharrten unangenehm laut über den Holzboden, als sie auf Händen und Hintern von den beiden Zauberern wegzurutschen versuchte.

„Oh mein Gott...", hauchte die Frau mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, „oh...mein...Gott..."

Ihr Sohn, der mit offenem Mund auf den Flur kam, fasste es in ganz andere Worte. „Wow, das ist ja abgefahren!"

„Danke", antwortete Kaine trocken und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. Er ignorierte geflissentlich Tillys vorwurfsvollen Blick und widmete sich lieber der schockierten Mrs. Bogart.

„Ihr Sohn gehört – so wie er gerade ist - nicht in diese Welt", sagte Kaine ruhig, als er sich vor ihr kniete, und war dabei so leise, dass man ihn eigentlich kaum verstehen konnte. Aber wie immer verstand es der ehemalige Slytherin sehr gut, wie man die unbedingte Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen für sich monopolisieren konnte. Schon beim ersten Wort schien sie nichts anderes tun zu können, als ihm anzuschauen und zuzuhören. Er neigte sich etwas näher zu der Mutter und blickte ihr tief, sehr tief in die Augen. „Ihr Sohn ist mit einer Gabe geboren, die ihn zu einer Gefahr für seine Umwelt macht. Er muss lernen, damit umzugehen und das kann er nicht bei irgendeinem Muggelarzt und auch nicht bei Ihnen. Er muß nach Hogwarts. Verstehen Sie das, Isabell?"

Mrs. Bogart nickte wie in Trance.

„Werden Sie uns jetzt zuhören?"

Wieder nickte die Mutter und brach diesmal dabei in Tränen aus.

_Einige Minuten später draußen im Garten…_

Kaine starrte wütend durch die Glastür in das Wohnzimmer, in dem Tilly und Mrs. Bogart saßen. Wie konnte diese Hufflepuff-Schnepfe es wagen, ihn mit dem Jungen nach draußen „zum Spielen" zu schicken? Hatte nicht er die Situation gerettet und diese Xanthippe von Mutter beruhigt? Warum wurde er wie ein Hund hinausgeschickt? Sollte er nicht lernen, wie man diese Beratungsgespräche führt? Stattdessen saß er auf einer zierlichen, weißen Gartenbank neben Ian, der ihn mit diesen großen, unschuldigen, blauen Augen still betrachtete.

Er hasste Kinder. Er wusste nie, was sie dachten. Auch wusste er jetzt nicht, was dieser lange stumme Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Neugierde? Vorsicht? Misstrauen? Beinahe wünschte sich Kaine, dieser Knirps würde endlich einen Laut von sich geben.

„Die anderen Kinder meinen, ich sei komisch", sagte Ian auf einmal.

Kaine verrenkte sich fast den Hals, als er nach Tilly Ausschau hielt. Aber sie kam nicht. Hilfe suchend blickte er zum Himmel. Von da kam erst recht nichts und niemand, der ihn erlösen könnte.

„Deswegen spielt keiner mit mir", fuhr Ian traurig fort und blickte mit diesen großen, unschuldig blauen Augen zu Kaine hoch, bei dem bereits der kalte Schweiß ausgebrochen war. „Finden Sie mich auch komisch?"

„Nun, du bist anders als die Kinder, die du kennen gelernt hast", erwiderte Kaine mit einigem Zögern. Er hätte etwas anderes sagen sollen, denn diese riesigen Kinderaugen schienen eine Spur zu feucht zu glänzen. Als Ian auch noch den Kopf hängen ließ, stöhnte Kaine innerlich sehr laut auf.

„Werden Sie mich meiner Mom wegnehmen? Weil ich anders bin?" fragte der Junge leise weiter und sah scheu unter den langen blonden Stirnfransen zu Kaine hoch. Dieser hatte Mühe, sich nicht zu schütteln, weil ihm dieser Blick einen kalten Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken jagte. Gereizt biss er die Zähne zusammen und erwiderte verärgert: „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Vielleicht hatte er zu scharf geklungen, denn Ian zuckte erschrocken zusammen und die ersten dicken Tränen liefen über das schmale Gesicht. Ach, vielleicht war der Bengel einfach nur die Heulsuse, nach der er auch aussah. Was kümmerte ihn das?

„Niemand will dich deiner Mom wegnehmen", hörte er sich auf einmal sagen und wunderte sich, dass er so sanft klang.

Ian riss seinen Kopf ruckartig hoch und blickte Kaine gerade ins Gesicht. „Ehrlich nicht?"

„Ehrlich nicht", seufzte Kaine und drückte dem Jungen schnell ein Taschentuch in die Hand, ehe er sich mit dem Ärmel die Nase putzen konnte. „Was hätte ich denn davon, dich deiner Mom nehmen?"

„Bei den X-Men werden die Leute, die anders sind, auch immer von Agenten abgeholt und dann weggesperrt", erklärte Ian ernst, „und Sie haben gesagt, ich bin anders. Da dachte ich...Sie...Sie würde mich wegsperren."

Kaine hatte absolut nichts verstanden. Wer waren diese X-Men? Er machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz von diesem Namen mit dem Vermerk, das ja nicht im Büro zu erfragen. Denn ansonsten würde diese verschrobene Chefin denken, er müsse noch mehr über die Muggelwelt lernen, und ihm noch mehr Bücher aufhalsen.

„Aber wenn Sie mich nicht mitnehmen wollen", riss Ian ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „warum sind Sie dann hier?"

„Wir wollen deine Mutter dazu überreden, dich auf eine Schule namens Hogwarts zu schicken, damit du lernst, mit deinen Kräften umzugehen", erwiderte Kaine sehr viel ruhiger. „Dir ist doch hoffentlich aufgefallen, dass dir komische Sachen passiert sind, oder?"

Ian nickte zaghaft. „Meine Kratzer verschwinden immer ganz schnell und Jennys Knie war wieder gesund, als ich es angefasst habe."

„Aber du weißt nicht, wie du das gemacht hast, nicht?"

Diesmal schüttelte der Junge den Kopf und sah wieder furchtbar deprimiert aus. Vorsichtig streckte Kaine die Hand nach ihm aus und tätschelte so sanft wie möglich seine hellen Locken. „Deswegen musst du auf Hogwarts, damit du lernst, wie es geht. Sonst bleibst du immer komisch und wirst vielleicht zu einer Gefahr für deine Mitmenschen."

„Das ist ja echt wie bei den X-Men!" rief der Junge aus. Kaine runzelte die Stirn. Schon wieder diese X-Men. Nun ja, schien so, als würde er sich wirklich darüber informieren müssen.

„Und sind auf Hogwarts dann Kinder wie ich?" wollte Ian weiter wissen. Wenn Kaine nichts gegen Kinder hätte, fände er diesen Umschwung von tiefer Traurigkeit zu ausgelassener Begeisterung recht amüsant. Aber mehr als weinende Kinder beunruhigten ihn die fröhlichen und freundlichen Kinder. Die waren immer so anhänglich und tatsächlich war Ian näher an ihm herangerückt und hielt sich an seinem Arm fest. Lapidar erwiderte Kaine: „Ja, dahin gehen die meisten komischen Kinder zur Schule."

Es begann unheimlich zu werden, als Ians blauen Augen noch mehr leuchteten und strahlten als Kaine es für möglich gehalten hätte. „Sind Sie dort auch zur Schule gegangen?"

„Ja."

„Sind Sie ein X-Man?"

Alles Nachdenken half nicht weiter. Kaine verstand einfach nicht, was dieser Junge von sich gab. Er musste fragen. „Was ist ein X-Man?"

Sofort plapperte der Junge drauf los: „Das sind Menschen mit übernatürlichen Kräften. Die können Dinge schweben und verschwinden lassen. Manche X-Men sind superstark und können ganz schnell heilen. Außerdem können sie sich in andere Leute und sogar Tiere verwandeln."

Kaine hatte dem Jungen stumm zu gehört und wägte nun seine Worte sorgfältig ab. „Dann bin ich wohl ein X-Man."

_Drinnen im Wohnzimmer..._

Muggelgegenstände würden nie ihre Faszination verlieren. Dieser Gedanke schoss Tilly durch den Kopf, als sie der aufgelösten Mrs. Bogart mit Taschentücher aus einer rechteckigen Pappschachtel versorgte, die auf den Wohnzimmertisch stand. Die junge Leiterin der Beratungsstelle für Kommunikations-, Beziehungs- und Erziehungsfragen mit Muggeln zupfte mit kaum zügelbarer Begeisterung ein Taschentuch nach dem anderen heraus. Sie brauchte dringend auch so etwas!

„Danke", murmelte Mrs. Bogart etwas nasal und nahm die zarten Tücher entgegen, um ihr Gesicht zu trocknen.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte Tilly schnell und schob die Pappschachtel von sich. Es gab jetzt wichtigeres als Taschentücher aus einer Box zu ziehen. Sie wartete geduldig, bis die Frau sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Als es soweit war, sah sie Tilly jedoch mit einer sonderbaren Mischung aus Angst und Streitlust an. „Werden Sie mir jetzt sagen, dass Ian bei Ihnen besser aufgehoben ist als bei mir?" Die Tränen kamen an dieser Stelle wieder zurück und Tilly zog hastig noch mehr Taschentücher aus dieser wundersamen Papierbox und reichte sie an die weinende Mutter. „Müssen Sie ihn mir wegnehmen?"

Tilly schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Bereits in ihrer Ausbildung war sie solchen verwirrten und verängstigten Muggeleltern begegnet. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf Mrs. Bogarts Arm und wartete erneut, bis diese sie ansah. Sanft beantwortete Tilly die Fragen: „Niemand wird Ihnen Ian wegnehmen, Mrs. Bogart. Wir sind hier, um Ihnen zu helfen, mit der neuen Situation zurecht zu kommen."

„Sie werden ihn mir nicht wegnehmen?" wiederholte Isabell Bogart mit gebrochener Stimme und schniefte undamenhaft. „Sie wollen ihn in diese komische Schule schicken, von der Sie mir nicht einmal sagen können, wo sie ist!" Sie schluckte und drückte das Taschentuch gegen die Augen. „Dann auch noch eine Zauberschule."

Aha, soweit war Trevor also gekommen. Tilly schenkte der Mutter einen sorgevollen Blick. „Die Geheimhaltung dient der Sicherheit der Kinder."

Mrs. Bogart schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Es gibt ein jahrhundert altes Abkommen zwischen der magischen und nichtmagischen Welt, das auf einer Trennung voneinander und der Geheimhaltung der magischen Gesellschaft beruht", erklärte Tilly langsam, „es sei denn, eine Angelegenheit taucht auf, die beiden Welten betrifft. So wie jetzt."

„Dann treten Sie in Aktion und beseitigen diese Irritationen, nicht wahr?" fuhr Mrs. Bogart mit bitterem Sarkasmus für Tilly fort.

„Ihr Sohn ist keine Irritation", sagte Tilly mit ernsthaftem Nachdruck. „Er ist ein Teil der magischen Welt und als solcher braucht er dringend die nötige Ausbildung."

Aus irgendeinem Grund brachten diese Worte die Mutter erneut zum Weinen, was Tilly in eine gewisse Bedrängnis brachte, da die faszinierenden Papiertücher ausgegangen waren. Außerdem verstand sie kaum, was Mrs. Bogart dann sagte: „Magie gibt es nicht…ein Märchen...das ist alles Unsinn…" Mrs. Bogart atmete zitternd ein und sagte dann deutlicher: „Wenn das hier ein Scherz sein soll, dann hören Sie jetzt lieber damit auf. Bitte seien Sie nicht so grausam zu uns…"

Tilly nickte verständnisvoll und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab in die angrenzende Küche, aus der kurz darauf ein Glas Wasser herbei schwebte. Mrs. Bogart beobachtete diesen Vorgang mit offenem Mund und krallte sich unbewusst in die gepolsterten Armlehnen ihres Sessels.

„Oh Gott", wisperte sie wieder und starrte das Glas wie einen unheimlichen Feind an. „Ich träume...ich träume das nur."

Tilly verwandelte vor ihren Augen die benutzten Taschentücher in zarte weiße Blütenblätter und ließ auf der leeren Pappschachtel eine kleine Wasserfontäne sprudeln. Die junge Leiterin ließ sich von dem immer bleicher werdenden Gesicht der Mutter nicht beirren und änderte die Farbe der Sofakissen, bis Mrs. Bogart nach ihrem Arm griff. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, als sie schließlich sagte: „Bitte hören Sie auf. Ich glaube Ihnen." Ihre Finger krallten sich fast in Tillys Arm, aber die Hexe zuckte dabei nicht zusammen, sondern legte lächelnd ihre Hand darüber. Sofort lockerte sich Mrs. Bogarts Griff und sie hauchte kraftlos: „Ich glaube Ihnen."

Tilly legte schweigend sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihren Schoß und begann, wieder zu warten, während Mrs. Bogart sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht rieb und vor sich grübelte. Jeder brauchte ein wenig Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen und um nachzudenken, wenn seine Welt völlig auf den Kopf gestellt...wenn nicht sogar zerstört wurde. Sicher wäre es rücksichtsvoller gewesen, das Beratungsgespräch zu verschieben. Aber Tilly beschloss, zu bleiben. Die Angelegenheit musste heute zu einem Ende gebracht werden, denn sie befürchtete, dass Mrs. Bogart zu ihrer Scherz- oder Sekten-Theorie zurückkehren würde oder anfangen zu glauben, dass Tilly sie unter Drogen gesetzt hätte, wenn sie sich mit Raithford von den Bogarts jetzt verabschieden würde.

„Wissen Sie", begann Mrs. Bogart unvermittelt und putzte sich dezent die Nase, „ich habe mich auf alles vorbereitet. Krebs, Gendefekte, seltene und unerforschte Krankheiten, Erbkrankheiten, psychologisch bedingte Symptome…alles. Aber Magie?" Sie hielt inne und es sah aus, als würde sie nach den richtigen Worten suchen. Schließlich breitete sie hilflos die Arme aus. „Ich habe zwei Doktorentitel in Physik. Ich war stellvertretende Leiterin einer renommierten Forschungsabteilung. Magie…das ist…das ist Cinderella und all so etwas. Das gibt es nicht in der realen Welt." Tilly setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber die Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte noch mehr zu sagen. „Es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass es Zauberei doch auf der Welt geben soll. Selbst jetzt, nachdem ich das gesehen habe." Sie deutete auf die Kissen und nahm eins der Blütenblätter hoch. Sie roch tatsächlich nach Rosen. Tilly bemerkte eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit zwischen Mutter und Sohn, als Mrs. Bogart ihr direkt in die Augen sah. „Aber es hört dabei nicht auf. Sie sind hier, um mir zu sagen, dass Ian so etwas auch vollbringen kann. Wissen Sie, wie unglaublich das für mich ist? Verstehen Sie das?"

„Ich kann es nur erahnen", gestand Tilly leise, „aber ich sage Ihnen die Wahrheit, Mrs. Bogart. Ihr Sohn ist ein Zauberer und daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. - Ist es nicht besser, als zu denken, dass er an einer unheilbaren Krankheit leidet und sterben könnte?"

„Sie haben vermutlich Recht", murmelte Mrs. Bogart tonlos und lächelte ironisch. „Mein Sohn, der Zauberer."

„Es wird sich ab jetzt sehr viel für Sie und Ian ändern, aber Ian wird dadurch kein anderer Mensch werden", versicherte Tilly ernst.

„Das weiß ich", fauchte Isabell sofort feindselig und zerdrückte die Blüte in ihrer Hand. Im nächsten Moment blickte sie jedoch schuldbewusst drein. Tilly lächelte über diese heftige Reaktion. Für einen klitzekleinen Augenblick hatte sie befürchtet, dass Mrs. Bogart ihren Sohn wegen seiner magischen Veranlagung ablehnen würde. Manche Muggeleltern konnten die Vorstellung, dass ihr Kind schwerkrank war, besser ertragen als die Tatsache, dass es zur magischen Gesellschaft gehörte.

„Ich meine", sagte Mrs. Bogart in einem versöhnlicheren Ton, „selbst wenn er sich dadurch verändern würde. Ian bleibt mein Sohn. Für immer." Sie trank das Glas Wasser in einem Zug leer, das sie zuvor so ängstlich betrachtet hatte, und lehnte sich zurück. Sich die Stirn massierend blickte sie Tilly an. „Muss Ian wirklich auf diese Schule? Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?"

„Ihr Sohn hat eine ausgeprägte Begabung für Magie und es wird sehr schwer sein, ein unbehelligtes Leben in der nichtmagischen Gesellschaft zu führen", erklärte Tilly sachlich, aber deutlich erleichterte, da Mrs. Bogart die Existenz von Magie zu akzeptieren und kooperativer zu werden begann. „Aber wenn er Hogwarts besucht, wird er lernen, mit seinen Kräften umzugehen und ein normales Leben wird möglich sein. Sowohl bei Ihnen als auch in unserer Welt."

„Und das geht nur auf dieser Schule?" fragte Mrs. Bogart wieder, obwohl bereits jede Hoffnung aus ihrer Stimme gewichen war.

Tilly nickte. „Es ist die einzige Schule in Ihrer Nähe. Die nächste wäre in Frankreich."

Mrs. Bogart legte die Hand über die Augen und schluckte. Tilly füllte das Glas mit dem Zauberstab auf und drückte es ihr vorsichtig in die Hand. Die verweinte Muggelmutter nippte daran und drehte es dann nachdenklich in ihren Händen.

„Glauben Sie mir", unterbrach Tilly die schwere Stille zwischen Ihnen. „Ian wird auf Hogwarts in den besten Händen sein."

„Aber in wessen Händen?" fragte Mrs. Bogart verzweifelt, „ich darf nicht wissen, wo diese Schule ist und was noch wichtiger ist...wer oder was sind das für Menschen, die meinen Sohn lehren und betreuen werden? Werde ich sie jemals kennenlernen?"

„Mit der Zeit sicherlich", versicherte Tilly und hielt kurz inne, „die meisten werden Sie auf jeden Fall kennenlernen." Dabei holte sie einen kleinen Würfel aus ihrer Jackentasche und tippte ihn mit dem Zauberstab vorsichtig an. Es rutschte einige Male hin und her, als würde es sich winden, ehe es begann sich auseinander zu falten und zu rollen, bis eine fünf Zentimeter dicke bordeaux-farbene Mappe vor ihnen lag. In geschwungenen goldenen Lettern stand dort: „Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Mrs. Bogart hatte die Verwandlung zwar mit großem Staunen beobachtet, aber saß nicht mehr so erstarrt da, als Tilly das Glas Wasser herbeigezaubert hatte. Vorsichtig, beinahe ehrfürchtig berührte sie die Mappe mit den Fingerspitzen und lächelte wage. „Das könnte ich gut für meinen Papierkram gebrauchen."

„Magie kann das Leben wirklich sehr bequem machen", erwiderte Tilly in einem fröhlichen Plauderton und sah zu, wie Mrs. Bogart die Mappe aufschlug und begann, darin zu blättern. Sie sah sich die Bilder sehr genau an und überflog einige Texte. Wann immer sie die Stirn runzelte und fragend aufsah, erklärte Tilly ihr die Dinge, die sie als Muggel nicht verstand. Nach einigen Minuten lauschte Mrs. Bogart aufmerksam Tillys Ausführungen über das Schulsystem und Anekdoten über ihre eigene Schulzeit dort. Mit einiger Zufriedenheit entdeckte Tilly bald das erste warme Lächeln in Mrs. Bogarts Gesicht und wie sich der stumpfe Schleier von Misstrauen und Zweifel in ihren Augen lichtete.

„Es sieht nach einer guten Schule aus", meinte Mrs. Bogart dann immer noch recht vorsichtig und sah zu Tilly hoch. „Und die Kinder dort...sind wie Ian?"

„Ja, alle Schüler dort haben magische Talente", erwiderte Tilly, „ein Teil von Ihnen hat auch den gleichen Hintergrund wie Ian."

„Ist das so?" fragte Mrs. Bogart unsicher. „Es gibt noch mehr Familien wie…unsere?"

„Sie sind wirklich nicht allein. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie einige von Ihnen auch kennen lernen." Tilly neigte sich etwas zu ihr hin. „Wenn nicht, wird unsere Beratungsstelle Ihnen in allen Lebenslagen zur Seite stehen."

Mrs. Bogart seufzte. „Das hat Ihr Kollege auch gesagt. Nur habe ich ihm nicht zuhören wollen." Dann kaute sie schuldbewusst auf der Unterlippe und gestand verlegen: „Ich war so schrecklich zu ihm. Dabei war er die ganze Zeit so höflich und verständnisvoll."

„Mr. MacMallister ist so einiges gewöhnt", versicherte Tilly lachend, „machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Er ist kein Mensch, der nachtragend ist."

„Ich muss das noch mit meinem Sohn besprechen", sagte Mrs. Bogart schließlich müde und sah dabei auf die Hogwarts-Mappe, „er war noch nie länger als ein paar Stunden von mir getrennt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er das überhaupt möchte."

„Das verstehe ich", versicherte Tilly lächelnd. „Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit und reden Sie mit ihrem Sohn darüber." Sie reichte ihr eine Visitenkarte der Beratungsstelle. „Ich bin jederzeit für Ihre Fragen da. Scheuen Sie sich nicht, mich anzurufen."

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Mrs. Bogart fast schüchtern und legte die Karte sorgsam zu der Mappe, „das werde ich bestimmt tun…"

„MOM!!"

Erschrocken wirbelten beide Frauen zur Gartentür herum, die gerade mit viel Getöse aufgerissen würde. Zumindest bimmelte das Glockenspiel am Türrahmen dabei ganz aufgeregt hin und her. Mrs. Bogart sprang sogar auf, als Ian herein gelaufen kam.

„Ich will auf Hogwarts, Mom! Lass mich dort zur Schule gehen! Ich werde dort mit anderen Kindern zusammen sein, die so sind wie ich!" rief der Junge begeistert und warf die Arme um seine Mutter, „dort ist es toll! Ich will dahin! Ich will ein X-Man werden! Ich will nach Hogwarts! Ich werde ein X-Man!"

Während Mrs. Bogart völlig verwirrt versuchte, ihren Sohn zu beruhigen, bedachte Tilly Kaine, der langsam hinter dem Jungen herein getrottet kam, mit einem langen, stummen und fragenden Blick, den er aber nur einem Ausdruck der absoluten Unschuld begegnete.

v/v/v/

Als die beiden Berater das Haus der Bogarts verließen, vergoldete die späte Nachmittagssonne gerade die ersten Baumwipfeln und Dächer und hatte den gepflegten Asphaltboden schon soweit aufgewärmt, dass Tilly die Sonne sogar durch die dünnen Sohlen ihrer Sommerschuhe spürte. Kinder mit wehenden Haaren radelten lachend an ihnen vorbei. Eine ältere Dame mit Hut und geblümten Rock grüßte freundlich, als sie mit ihrem schnaufenden Dackel an ihnen vorbeiging. Einige Häuser weiter diskutierten zwei betagte Herren laut über die Höhe ihrer Hecken. Tilly atmete tief durch und grinste zufrieden, als sie den Namen „Bogart" in die Teilnehmerliste für das nächste Elterntreffen notierte. Die Welt war so schön!

Als sie sich zu Kaine umdrehte, wunderte sie sich, wo der Typ abgeblieben war. Da hörte sie ein tiefes unzufriedenes Murren unter sich. Kaine Raithford, der widerlich arrogante und reiche Bengel hockte müde und geschlagen neben ihr und fuhr sich gerade mit beiden Händen durch die sonst so sorgsam frisierten schwarzen Haare. Tilly konnte nicht umhin, Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das er jedoch mit einem finsteren Blick erwiderte. Ein Lachen schäumte in ihr hoch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser verzogene Großkotz in seinem Elend so süß war?

„Gut gemacht, Raithford", lobte Tilly und klang dabei ehrlich erstaunt, „das hast du richtig gut gemacht. Im Ernst."

„Was?" blaffte er unhöflich zurück.

„Was immer du dem kleinen Ian gesagt hast", fuhr sie fort, „es hat ihn aufgebaut. Gute Arbeit. Wirklich gute Arbeit."

Statt sich über diesen Lob zu freuen, rümpfte er die Nase. „Willst du mir vielleicht über den Kopf streicheln oder doch lieber einen Klaps auf den Hinter geben."

„Und eine Untersuchung wegen sexueller Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz riskieren?" fragte sie mit schlecht gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Sehr witzig", murmelte Kaine übelgelaunt. „Wirklich, sehr witzig."

„Was hast du dem Jungen eigentlich erzählt?" wollte sie etwas ernster wissen.

„Geht dich nichts an", knurrte Kaine und machte sich auf, die Straße hinunterzugehen. „Ich will nicht mehr mit Kindern arbeiten."

„Warum?" lachte Tilly, als sie versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Es war nicht ganz einfach. Kaine Raithford war immerhin einen ganzen Kopf oder auch mehr größer als sie und hatte dementsprechend viel längere Beine. „Du hast anscheinend ein Händchen für die Kleinen."

„Nein, nie wieder", bekräftigte Kaine.

„Darüber entscheidest leider nicht du."

Kaine schenkte ihr einen Blick, der eindeutig ein „Du kannst mich mal" war, aber Tilly lächelte nur freundlich zurück. Aber plötzlich blieb sie stehen und starrte ihn so erstaunt an, als sähe sie ihn das erste Mal.

„Da fällt mir ein…", begann sie langsam, „du hast Magie während der Arbeitszeit benutzt."

Provozierend hob Kaine die Brauen und schenkte ihr einen Blick voller Verachtung. „Und?"

Tilly antwortete nicht sofort, sondern kramte in ihren Taschen. Nach einigem Suchen hatte sie einige Dokumente in einer Plastikhülle in den Händen, die sie dann Kaine mit einem Lächeln hinhielt. „Hier, nimm."

„Was soll ich damit?" fragte Kaine verwirrt und nahm zögerlich die Sachen entgegen. Auf einem der Dokumente prangte die Aufschrift „London U-Bahn Netz".

„Du wirst nach guter alter Muggelart mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln ins Büro zurückkehren", erklärte Tilly dann. „Zur Strafe."

„Was?"

„Da es dein erstes Mal sein wird, kannst du dir dabei soviel Zeit lassen, wie du willst. Aber du wirst herausfinden, dass es gar nicht so schwer ist."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst."

„Doch."

„Warum?"

„Weil du gegen die Vorschrift verstoßen hast."

„Ich dachte, es wäre ein Sonderfall!"

„_Ich_ darf dabei Magie benutzen. _Du _nicht."

„Ich war eben schneller als du!"

„Erstens, du hättest deinen Zauberstab erst gar nicht herausholen dürfen", antwortete sie spröde, „zweitens, ich gebe dir Recht. Ohne deinen schnellen Einsatz hätte ich dieses Gespräch nicht bekommen. Aber Vorschrift ist Vorschrift. Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn jeder die Regeln übertreten oder verbiegen könnte, wie er möchte?" Sie nahm ihm die Plastikhülle aus der Hand und nahm den Inhalt heraus. „Außer der U-Bahn-Karte, sind hier noch einige Fahrkarten und dann haben wir hier auch ein Stadtplan und hier…siehst du?" Während sie die Karte entfaltete, deutete sie dabei auf ein schwarzes „x". „Da ist unser Büro." Lächelnd blickte sie in sein fassungsloses Gesicht und tätschelte aufmunternd seinen Arm. „Du bist intelligent. Du schaffst das. Aber nicht schummeln. Ich kann das jederzeit bei der Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei herausfinden." Ihr Blick wurde bald etwas ernster. „Dafür frage ich dich heute und morgen nicht über die Richtlinien ab. – Bis dann!"

Noch ehe er weiter protestieren konnte, lief Tilly um einen Baum und disapparierte sich aus der Reihenhaussiedlung. Fassungslos starrte Kaine auf den Platz neben sich, wo seine Chefin gerade noch gestanden hatte, und wieder auf den Stadtplan und die Fahrkarten in seinen Händen.

Dieses verdammte Miststück!

**Ende des 2. Kapitels**

**V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/V/**

Bevor einer fragt, wie das eine Harry-Potter-fanfiction sein kann, wenn Harry Potter bisher gar nicht aufgetaucht ist, beruhigt euch. Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es Gastauftritte von Harry Potter, Hagrid und der Familie Malfoy.

Ich würde mich übrigens über jeden noch so kleinen Schnipsel Kommentar zu dieser FF freuen…ja, auch die über meine Grammatik und Orthographie…


End file.
